The present invention relates to nutritious snack compositions, and mixes from which nutritious snack compositions can be prepared. Most specifically, the present invention relates to traditional snacks having balanced nutritional profiles. Processes for making nutritious snack compositions and mixes used to prepare nutritious snack compositions, as well as methods of using said nutritious snack compositions, are also disclosed.
It is common for snacks to be convenient and tasty but unhealthy, like candy bars, cheese crackers, and similar traditional snacks; inconvenient to prepare or perishable like fruits and vegetables; or nutritious and convenient but unappealing like health foods. Due to health concerns, many consumers initially turn to health food bars or drinks but, due to the undesirable flavor, texture or appearance of these products, soon find themselves replacing these products with traditional snacks.
Although traditional snacks are appealing, they have a negative impact on the physical and mental health of consumers. In particular, it is appreciated that the high fat and calorie load and low dietary fiber level of traditional snacks can contribute to obesity and many of the chronic diseases, such as coronary heart disease, stroke, diabetes, and certain types of cancer. The following list of traditional snacks highlights the significant fat content, caloric contribution from fat, and minimal dietary fiber content of traditional snack foods (Pennington, J., Bowes and Church""s Food Values of Portions Commonly Used, 17th edition, 1998, Lippincott, Philadelphia).
It is known that many consumers prefer traditional snacks to nutritious foods. It is also known that consumers associate the form of a snack food with the enjoyment of the eating experience. Thus, consumers are more likely to consume a snack that is nutritious, and thereby obtain the benefits of the nutritious snack, when the nutritious snack is similar, at least in form, to an appealing but unhealthy traditional snack. In short, many consumers associate snack appeal with snack form. As a result, what is needed is one or more snack foods having balanced nutritional profiles and the form of a traditional snack.
Unfortunately, numerous technical obstacles have blocked the development of nutritionally balanced traditional snacks. In particular, previous attempts at producing said snacks have resulted in products that have poor textures, tastes and appearances. The following sampling of technical challenges and obstacles clarify why the food industry has failed to provide the consumer with nutritionally balanced traditional snacks.
The key technical challenge associated with producing nutritionally balanced snack foods and mixes is achieving fat reduction, while at the same time incorporating sufficient amounts of protein and dietary fiber to achieve a balanced nutritional profile. This challenge is multidimensional as it has numerous formulation and process facets. It is known that snack food formulations tend to be high in fat and carbohydrate, while being low in dietary fiber and protein, thus they are nutritionally unbalanced. Also, it is known that decreasing a snack food""s fat level while increasing its dietary fiber and protein levels can, depending on the magnitude of changes, seriously compromise processability, taste and texture. These same barriers have kept mixes, from which the consumer could produce nutritionally balanced traditional snacks, from the consumer.
Specifically, digestible fat reduction has proven to be a formulation and process obstacle for the food industry. In fact, the literature has noted that consumers have been complaining, even if they have not been fully articulating, xe2x80x9cthat something is missingxe2x80x9d in their low-fat, low-calorie foods. According to the literature, that something may be an opioid stimulator as an opioid-releasing effect has been correlated to combinations of sugar and fat. (Adam Drewnowski, Trends in Food Science and Technology, April, 1992). Drewnowski noted that high-sugar, high-fat foods figure most heavily in food cravings and overeating. Naloxone administrations reduced the appeal of such foods in a study group of binge eaters. Conversely, Drewnowski cites clinical studies linking opiate addiction (to substances like opium and heroin) to sweet cravings. In short, fully duplicating the sensation of fat alone may prove a chimera until other taste stimulating components, combination of components or processes are identified. When the difficulties associated with formulating a low fat snack are combined with the difficulties associated with formulating high protein and fiber snacks, such as off-tastes and the loss of dough elasticity, the magnitude of the challenge associated with formulating nutritionally balanced traditional snacks becomes apparent.
In addition to formulation hurdles, the snack food industry has been faced with serious processing challenges. For example, many processes used to produce snacks require fryingxe2x80x94a process that results in snacks having a 30-50% fat content. In an effort to reduce fat levels the food industry has resorted to baking processes. While baked snacks such as potato or corn chips have reduced fat contents, they tend to be less palatable as they are very dry, and have poor mouth melts and flavor displays. Thus, it is known that attempting to improve a single parameter of a snack typically requires that at least one other desirable parameter be sacrificed. As a result, the challenge of producing a nutritionally balanced fried snack has gone unanswered, as it requires a reduction in digestible fat and a significant increase in protein and fiber.
An additional processing challenge exists for baked goods, as the incorporation of high levels of protein and dietary fiber results in the loss of dough elasticity. Here, the snack fails to process well as there are generally not enough structure forming components left in the formulation to permit dough sheeting. When combined with formulation challenges mentioned above, it is obvious why the food industry has failed to provide nutritionally balanced traditional baked snacks.
In summary, while not an exhaustive list, the sampling of challenges and obstacles detailed above clarify why the food industry has been unable to provide the consumer with nutritionally balanced traditional snacks. As a result, there remains a need for one or more nutritionally balanced traditional snacks.
Applicants have extensively researched the psychology of eating, the nutritional needs of consumers, and the processing characteristics of nutritious materials. From these efforts, Applicants have recognized the need for one or more nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods. Surprisingly, despite numerous technical hurdles, Applicants have developed multiple embodiments of nutritionally balanced snack foods. The majority of these embodiments have an appeal that is similar to their fat and sugar laden, unhealthy counterparts. Specific embodiments of Applicants"" invention include, but are not limited to, potato crisps, snack crackers, dips, crackers and dip contained in separate compartments of a single package, filled crackers, filled bars, cookies and mixes that allow the consumer to prepare said appealing nutritious snacks.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a genus of nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a genus of nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods that have an appeal that is the same or similar to traditional snack foods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a genus of mixes that consumers can use to prepare nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods.
Another object of this invention is to provide processes for making nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods; and mixes that consumers can use to prepare said foods.
Still another object of this invention is to provide methods of using said nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods and mixes to improve the health of a mammal, particularly a human.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following detailed description.
The present invention concerns nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods having water activities less than 0.90 and comprising, on a single serving reference basis:
a.) at least 5 grams of amino acid source;
b.) less than 3 grams of digestible fat; and
c.) a carbohydrate that provides the balance of the total caloric value of said snack foods and at least about 2.5 grams of dietary fiber.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctraditional snackxe2x80x9d means: 1) baked goods selected from the group consisting of cookies, brownies, filled crackers, snack cakes, pies, granola bars, and toaster pastries; 2) salted snacks selected from the group consisting of potato crisps, corn chips, tortilla chips, filled extruded snacks, enrobed extruded snacks and pretzels; 3) specialty snacks selected from the group consisting of dips, spreads, meat snacks and rice/corn cakes; and 4) confectionary snacks. For purposes of this invention, cereals are not considered to be a traditional snack, as they are normally considered and consumed as a main meal or breakfast food.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnutritionally balanced xe2x80x9d, when used to describe a food, means that a single serving or reference serving of the food provides a nutritionally desirable level of fat, protein or amino acid source, and fiber.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csingle servingxe2x80x9d means any quanity of food sold, marked, described, advertised, or implied to be equivalent to a single size or unit. For example, in the U.S., single serving sizes for foods are defined in the FDA Labeling Rules as contained in 21 CFR xc2xa7101.12 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9can amino acid sourcexe2x80x9d means a material containing amino acids. Said amino acid source may include or be derived from, but is not limited to, plant proteins, animal proteins, proteins from single cell organisms and free amino acids.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cfatxe2x80x9d refers to the total amount of digestible, partially digestible and nondigestible fats or oils that are present in the embodiments of the present invention.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9clipidxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfatxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d are synonymous.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9ccarbohydratexe2x80x9d refers to the total amount of sugar alcohols, monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides, digestible, partially digestible and non-digestible polysaccharides; and lignin or lignin like materials that are present in the embodiments of the present invention.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdietary fiberxe2x80x9d refers to the group of food components derived from plant material, or analogous carbohydrates, that are resistant to digestion and absorption in the human small intestine. This includes various polysaccharides, oligosaccharides, polyfructans, and lignins that are resistant to digestion. The term analogous carbohydrates in the above definition refers to carbohydrate compounds that may not be specifically derived from plant material, however, are resistant to digestion and absorption in the human small intestine (e.g. a synthetic non-digestible polysaccharide or oligosaccharide, such as polydextrose).
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9ctotal dietary fiberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdietary fiberxe2x80x9d are synonymous.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cready-to-eatxe2x80x9d when used to describe a food, means that after manufacture and packaging, the food product requires no additional processing, including but not limited to cooking, baking, microwaving, boiling, frying; or combination with components outside of the product""s packaging to acheive the novel combination of balanced nutrition and taste that Applicants are claiming. However, this does not rule out that one or all of the parameters of Applicants"" nutritious traditional snack compositions may be improved when said compositions are processed further or combined with other foods.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially anhydrousxe2x80x9d means having a water activity of less than about 0.3.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpredominately anhydrousxe2x80x9d means having a water activity of less than about 0.6.
As used herein, the articles a and an when used in a claim, for example, xe2x80x9can amino acid sourcexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ca fatxe2x80x9d is understood to mean one or more of the material that is claimed or described.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cactive levelxe2x80x9d, as it relates to the amount of desired material in an ingredient, refers to the level of the desired material in the ingredient, as measured by the methods for quantifying components of Applicants"" invention, as detailed in the present application. For example, for fiber containing ingredients, the active level would be the actual percent fiber in the ingredient, as measured by the method for quantifying fiber as detailed in the present application.
Publications, patents, and patent applications are referred to throughout this disclosure. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.
All percentages and ratios are calculated by weight unless otherwise indicated. All percentages and ratios are calculated based on the total composition unless otherwise indicated.
Unless otherwise noted, all component or composition levels are in reference to the active level of that component or composition, and are exclusive of impurities, for example, residual solvents or by-products, which may be present in commercially available sources.
Providing nutritionally balanced traditional snacks and mixes from which said snacks can be made has been a challenge that has not been met by the food industry. Before a solution to the above referenced problems can be appreciated, it is important to understand how snack foods are classified and the magnitude of the complexities arising from product structure, composition and processing.
Snacks are generally divided into 5 broad groups: baked goods, salted snacks, specialty snacks, confectionery snacks, and naturally occurring snacks. Baked goods include but are not limited to cookies, crackers, sweet goods, snack cakes, pies, granola/snack bars, and toaster pastries. Salted snacks include but are not limited to potato chips, corn chips, tortilla chips, extruded snacks, popcorn, pretzels, potato crisps, and nuts. Specialty snacks include but are not limited to dips, dried/fruit snacks, meat snacks, pork rinds, health food bars such as Power Bars(copyright) and rice/corn cakes. Confectionery snacks include various forms of candy. Naturally occurring snack foods include nuts, dried fruits and vegetables. Traditional snacks cut across the 5 groups as they comprise select species of snacks, including but not limited to cookies, brownies, filled crackers, snack cakes; pies, potato crisps, corn chips, tortilla chips, filled extruded snacks, enrobed extruded snacks, pretzels, spreads or dips, rice/corn cakes and confectionery snacks.
Unfortunately numerous obstacles and technical challenges have kept the most desirable nutritionally balanced traditional snacks and mixes from the consumer. The key obstacle associated with producing nutritionally balanced snack foods and mixes is achieving fat reduction, while at the same time incorporating sufficient amounts of protein and dietary fiber to achieve a balanced nutritional profile. The problems associated with fat reduction and increased protein and fiber levels can be classified as either formulation or process challenges. In short, even if taste criteria are placed aside, there are numerous technical hurdles to overcome before a nutritionally balanced traditional snack or mix can be produced.
The key formulation obstacle associated with producing nutritionally balanced traditional snack foods and mixes is achieving fat reduction, while at the same time incorporating sufficient amounts of protein and dietary fiber to achieve a balanced nutritional profile. Traditional snack foods typically contain 30-50% fat. The high fat levels may result from the product""s formulation or may be introduced in a frying or seasoning process. Thus, for snacks, such as salted snacks, reducing the fat level to the recommended 3 grams per serving requires either a change in formulation or processing. The standard industry xe2x80x9cfixxe2x80x9d to the fat reduction problem is to bake rather than fry snacks. While baked snacks, such as potato chips or corn chips, have reduced fat contents they tend to be unpalatable as they are very dry, and have poor mouth melts and flavor displays.
Even traditional baked snacks such as crackers, filled crackers, and cookies may contain high levels of fat (20-30%). In most cases, fat is intentionally added to the dough during formulation to enhance processibility or taste, indirectly added as inherent fat or is topically sprayed on after baking. Unfortunately, with baked snacks here are no known process alternatives to baking.
Despite the food industry""s failure to resolve the above mentioned fat reduction problems, Applicants have discovered that fat reduction can be achieved and taste, texture and processibility maintained, if the correct combination of processing and formulation changes are made. While not to be bound by theory. Applicants believe that the substitution of a baking process in place of frying results in structural differences in snack products that lead to poor tastes and textures. Furthermore, Applicants believe that the structural differences are caused due to heat transfer differences between the two processes. As a result of this realization, Applicants experimented with nondigestible lipids, partially digestible lipids and mixtures thereof and determined that these lipids have similar heat transfer characteristics as digestible lipids. Thus, Applicants realized that a frying process, wherein the digestible lipids are replaced with nondigestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof, would result in a snack having the desired structure without the digestible fat that is imparted by traditional frying processes. In short, in processes wherein digestible fats are used, Applicants have altered said processes so that nondigestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof could be used and product processability, texture and taste maintained.
Although Applicants"" process improvements can reduce the fat content of snacks, many times, particularly in the area of filled and baked snacks, formulation changes must be made if target digestible fat contents of less than 3 grams per serving are to be reached. Thus, Applicants have formulated snacks of the present invention using nondigestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof in place of digestible lipids. Non-digestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof may be used to replace the removed digestible fat on a weight percent to weight percent basis, to improve texture and taste. In addition, Applicants recognized that a significant amount of fat is imparted to snacks as a result of the high levels of inherent fat in snack food components. In many cases, as with nuts, this inherent fat is difficult to remove. Thus, Applicants have formulated to allow the use of defatted components. In addition, when defatted components were not commercially available, such as peanuts, Applicants have developed methods for producing said defatted components.
Finally, when the use of non-digestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof is precluded by regulatory or processing concerns, water continuous fillings, such as fruit fillings having water activities of less than 0.80 may be used to enhance lubricity of a product. For example the taste and texture of a filled bar, wherein the crumb contains less than 3.0 grams of triglyceride fat per serving, is improved by selecting a water continuous filling. Wherein a non-perishable product is desired, it is preferred that the filling""s water activity be sufficiently low to prevent the growth of most pathogenic and spoilage bacteria.
When water based fillings cannot be used, a tasty, substantially anhydrous, nutritionally balanced snack can be formed from a continuous phase that comprises a glassy structure above its transition point. The glassy structure comprises sugars, polysaccharides and mixtures thereof, rather than starches that have a fast mouth melt. The glassy structure is based on continuous phase of an amorphous glass that is interrupted by particles of dietary fiber and protein isolates. The amorphous glass may be formed by a variety of sugars or maltodextrin combinations. Snack forms that are produced using this technology can range from very sweet to savory. Flavors and xe2x80x9cbitsxe2x80x9d may be added topically, or be contained within the structure. Snacks of this type are obtained by baking, or extrusion, followed by a baking or drying step.
In addition to fat reduction, Applicants developed formulation guidelines and processes that allow for the incorporation of high levels of protein and fiber in traditional snacks while still maintaining acceptable processability, taste and texture. The high levels of protein and fiber that are required to produce nutritionally balanced foods displaces other ingredients, such as fat and carbohydrates, that are normally required to produce a product. For example, when formulating a nutritionally balanced cheese filled sandwich cracker, 15-20% of a traditional, nutritionally unbalanced formulation is replaced with dietary fiber and protein. The loss of fat and carbohydrates, coupled with the increased protein and fiber, results in a product having poor appeal and processability. However, the impact of the increased protein and fiber can be minimized by selecting proteins and fibers that have a functionality that is similar to that of the components they are replacing. For example, when a soluble dietary fiber is used in a filling, care should be taken to select one having similar properties (particle size, dissolution rate, thickening effect, etc.) as the sugar it is replacing.
Although attempting to match the functionality of an ingredient that is being replaced improves a food""s processability and appeal, a food""s processability and appeal can be further improved by the combination of minimizing the addition of nutritional ingredients and selecting nutritional ingredients that have minimal effects on flavor. Applicants have discovered that nutritional ingredients, particularly fiber and protein sources, that have active levels of at least 75% are preferred. Also, the proper use of process and formulation aids is more important as high protein and fiber levels reduce the degrees of processing freedom. By way of example, as flour is reduced, the elasticity and handling properties of dough and thus its processability diminishes. Here, gluten may be added to restore the processability of the dough as gluten is the primary component of flour that gives dough its elasticity and handling properties. Also, concentrated flavor sources may be added to restore flavor lost due to the reduction of flavor components such as cheese powders.
Finally, Applicants have surprisingly discovered that the positioning of ingredients in a nutritionally balanced food can dramatically impact taste. For example, dietary fiber sources generally have less of a negative effect on a filling than on a crumb structure. Likewise, nutritional protein sources generally function better in the crumb structure than the filling. While not being bound by theory, possible explanations for these phenomena include: that proteins are more like components predominately found in the crumb and that soluble dietary fibers are more like components, such as sugars, that are predominately contained in fillings. Also, Applicants have discovered that if a nutritionally balanced food is designed to have a filling, it is best to place as much of the food""s vitamins and minerals as possible in the food""s filling structure. In summary, Applicants have discovered that when a product has 2 or more phases, the negative impact of gritty ingredients can be minimized by positioning them in the crumb; it is best to position heat sensitive materials, such as vitamins, in the phase that will experience the least degree and duration of thermal energy; and hydrophilic ingredients should be positioned in the most water continuous phase as this will minimize any negative taste impacts arising from the introduction of the hydrophilic ingredients to the product.
Water Activities
Embodiments of Applicants"" invention have water activities that are less than or equal to 0.90. Other embodiments of Applicants"" invention are xe2x80x9cnon-perishablexe2x80x9d, thus they have water activities that are sufficiently low to prevent the growth of most pathogenic and spoilage bacteria; i.e., a water activity less than 0.85 (Troller, J. A. 1980, Influence of Water Activity on Microorganisms in Foods, Food Technology, 34:76-80; Troller, J. A. 1989, Water Activity and Food Quality, in xe2x80x9cWater and Food Qualityxe2x80x9d, T. M. Hardman, ed., pg. 1-31). Preferably, embodiments of Applicants"" invention have water activities low enough to control or prevent the growth of yeasts and molds; i.e., a water activity less than 0.80, more preferably less than 0.75, and most preferably less than 0.70.
Amino Acid Source
An amino acid source is necessary to build and maintain muscle, blood, skin, and other tissues and organs, as well as for the formation of protein antibodies that are part of the immune system. The FDA has specified the Daily Reference Value for protein as 50 g/day (based upon a 2,000 kcal/day diet) and foods that provide at least 5 g protein per serving may be claimed as a xe2x80x9cgood sourcexe2x80x9d of protein. Since athletes have higher protein requirements than sedentary individuals, the protein recommendations for athletes are approximately 1.5-2.0 times the Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA). See: Lemon, P. (1998) Effects of exercise on dietary protein requirements, International Journal of Sport Nutrition, 8:426-447. Due to the high levels of protein that athletes require and the off-flavors of protein supplements, a ready-to-eat, tasty, nutritionally balanced protein source is especially desired by these individuals.
While protein intakes are generally considered adequate in the United States and other modern countries, products having increased protein levels can be used to reduce fat intake as high protein products are typically low in fat. In addition, increased consumption of certain vegetable proteins, such as soy protein, may be desirable due to a hypocholesterolemic effect (Crouse, J. R. et al., Arch Intern Med, 1999, 159:2070-2076). Also, in many less developed countries protein deficiency, particularly among children, is still a significant nutritional concern. Protein or amino acid deficiency can result in impaired growth and tissue development. Serious protein deficiency in children can result in symptoms which include lack of growth, dermatitis, fatty liver, changes in the texture and pigmentation of hair, and diarrhea with resulting electrolyte loss (Pike, R. L. and Brown, M. L., 1975, Nutrition: An Integrated Approach, 2nd ed., Wiley, New York).
Although increasing a food""s protein level can increase the health benefits of the food, increased protein levels detract from a food""s taste and texture. For example, highly concentrated protein sources in crumb structures can increase structural formation resulting in excessive hardness. In general, harder structures are more difficult to break down than softer structures, which results in negative mouth melt and flavor display properties during mastication. Also, some protein sources can influence dough-handling properties such as stickiness, which can impede processing the food form. Some nutritional protein sources effect water absorption and can effect dough properties and baking/frying properties. Unfortunately, the current art appears to be devoid of teachings as to the solutions to the type problems that are associated with the addition of high levels of proteins or amino acids to foods.
Applicants have extensively research the properties of protein sources. From the research Applicants have noted certain trends in the use of protein sources in the formation and production of ready-to-eat, nutritionally balanced foods. For example, it has been found that the use of egg white protein in place of soy isolate protein, at about a 10% level, in a cracker dough of this invention, results in a dough so sticky it is nearly impossible to handle in the process. However, the dough is made processable by reducing its water level by up to about 50%. The finished cracker product using egg white protein and reduced water, versus the soy isolate formulated product, results in a noticeably harder texture and slower mouth melt. Likewise, up to 50% less water is required to maintain processability in a formulation wherein whey isolate protein replaces soy isolate. Also, it should be noted that blends of proteins are preferred as they can actually enhance the dough""s processability, and product""s taste. For example, a blend of about 2.6 ratio soy isolate to whey isolate (9-11% total added protein, and about 20% added water), results in a dough formulation that processes very well, and a product having a good texture and mouth melt.
In addition to the dough formulation and processing teachings detailed above, Applicants have discovered that some nutritional protein sources produce more noticeable off-flavors when used in fillings. For, example it has been found that whey protein isolate has much less impact on flavor quality in a cheese filling than a similar amount of soy isolate protein. Applicants also discovered that the impact on flavor quality does not seem as apparent when these protein sources are used in a crumb structure. While not being bound by theory, it is thought that off-flavors imparted by ingredients are more noticeable in a lubricious fluid filling than in a baked solid or semi-solid crumb structure. In summary, care should be taken to either select protein sources that do not negatively effect flavor quality of the filling, or to include the protein source in the crumb formulation.
From Applicants"" research efforts, Applicants have determined that amino acid sources that can be used to produce the nutritional compositions of the present invention may include or be derived from, but are not limited to, plant proteins, animal proteins, proteins from single cell organisms, free amino acids and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful plant derived proteins include: seed proteins that are isolated or derived from legumes, such as soybeans, peanuts, peas and beans; cereal proteins isolated or derived from cereal grains, such as wheat, oats, rice, corn, barley and rye; and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful seed proteins include materials selected from the group consisting of soy flour, soy protein concentrate, soy protein isolate, peanut flour and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful cereal proteins include materials selected from the group consisting of wheat flour, wheat protein concentrate and mixtures thereof.
Non-limiting examples of useful animal-derived proteins include, milk proteins that are isolated or derived from bovine milk; muscle tissue proteins that are isolated or derived from mammals, reptiles or amphibians; connective tissue proteins, egg proteins isolated or derived from eggs or components of eggs; and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful milk proteins include caseins, such as sodium caseinate and calcium caseinate; and whey proteins, such as beta-lactoglobulin and alpha-lactalbumin. These milk proteins may be derived from whole milk, skim milk, nonfat dry milk solids, whey, whey protein concentrate, whey protein isolate, caseinates, and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful connective tissue proteins include collagen, gelatin, elastin and mixtures thereof.
Additional useful proteins include proteins that are isolated or derived from single cell microorganisms, including but not limited to, yeast, bacteria, algae and mixtures thereof, and free amino acids, in particular essential amino acids that can be added to enhance overall protein quality.
On a single reference serving basis, certain embodiments of Applicants"" invention have at least 19% of their total caloric value derived from one or more amino acid sources, in other embodiments from 19% to 50% of the invention""s total caloric value is derived from one or more amino acid sources. In still other embodiments, from 19% to 30% of the invention""s total caloric value is derived from one or more amino acid sources and in still other embodiments, from 19% to 25% of the invention""s total caloric value is derived from one or more amino acid sources.
Preferred amino acid sources are proteins having active levels of at least 75% and minimal taste impacts on the final food product. Examples of preferred proteins include: soy protein isolates such as Supro(copyright) 661 which has an 85% active level and which is supplied by Protein Technologies of St. Louis, Mo. USA; whey protein isolates such as BiPRO which has an 95% active level and which is supplied by Davisco Foods Int. Inc. of Le Sueur, Minn. USA and egg whites such as Type P-110 (#407) which has an 80% active level and which is supplied by Henningsen Foods, Inc. of Rye Brook, N.Y. USA.
Embodiments of Applicants"" invention have an amino acid chemical score greater than 0. In other embodiments of the invention, the amino acid chemical score ranges from 0.60 to 1.00 and in still other embodiments the amino acid chemical score ranges from 0.75 to 1.00. In still other embodiments of the invention the amino acid chemical score ranges from 0.85 to 1.00. Amino acid sources rich in specific amino acids are particularly useful as they can provide the additional benefit of increasing the overall protein quality or amino acid chemical score of a food composition. For example, because peanut protein contains a low lysine level, embodiments of Applicants"" invention containing a peanut butter filling may be fortified with an additional amino acid source rich in lysine, such as whey protein, which results in a product having an amino acid score of 1.00.
Fat
The American diet currently averages approximately 34% of total caloric intake from fat and approximately 12% of calories from saturated fat (Garrison, R. and Somer, E., The Nutrition Desk Reference, 3rd edition, 1995, Keats Publishing, New Cannan, Conn.). Dietary fat intake is important because of the relationship between excessive fat and calorie intake to obesity and the incidence of certain chronic diseases, such as coronary heart disease, stroke, diabetes, and certain types of cancer, that are among the leading causes of death in the United States and other industrialized countries (The Surgeon General""s Report on Nutrition and Health, 1988, U.S. Department of Health and Human Services Publication No. 88-50210, Washington, D.C.; National Research Council, 1989, Diet and Health: Implications for Reducing Chronic Disease Risk, The Committee on Diet and Health, National Academy Press, Washington, D.C.). The level of dietary fat intake, particularly saturated fat and cholesterol, is strongly linked to the risk of cardiovascular disease and mortality from coronary events. In addition, research has demonstrated a relationship between the level of total fat and saturated fat consumption and the risk of cancers of the digestive tract and endocrine system (e.g., colorectal, breast, and prostate cancers) (Garrison and Somer, 1995).
Based on the relationship between fat intake and the chronic diseases mentioned above, various professional health organizations (e.g. American Heart Association; American Cancer Society; National Cancer Institute; United States Department of Agriculture) have proposed dietary guidelines stating that the percent of total caloric intake from fat be reduced to less than 30% and the percent of calories from saturated fat decreased to less than 10%. This translates to approximately 3 g or less of digestible fat and 1 g or less of digestible saturated fat per 100 kcal of energy intake.
Since professional health organizations recommend that the percent of total caloric intake from fat be reduced to less than 30% and the percent of calories from saturated fat decreased to less than 10%; on a single reference serving basis, certain embodiments of Applicants"" invention have less than 30% of their total caloric value derived from one or more fats; in other embodiments, from 2% to 27% of each embodiments"" total caloric value is derived from one or more fats; in still other embodiments, from 10% to 27% of each embodiment""s total caloric value is derived from one or more fats; and in still other embodiments, from 15% to 27% of each embodiments"" total caloric value is derived from one or more fats.
On a single reference serving basis, additional embodiments of Applicants"" invention have less than 18% of their total caloric value derived from one or more saturated fats; in other embodiments, from 1% to 9% of each embodiments"" total caloric value is derived from one or more saturated fats; in still other embodiments, from 3% to 9% of each embodiments"" total caloric value is derived from one or more saturated fats; and in still other embodiments, 5% to 9% of each embodiments"" total caloric value is derived from one or more saturated fats.
In order to meet the low-fat requirements for a balanced nutritional profile, the digestible fat levels of most foods must be reduced significantly. However, a low level of fat in a crumb structure results in a very dry product during mastication. Also, in an anhydrous (oil continuous) filling, low fat formulations result in very dry, stiff fillings, with poor mouth melt. When the digestible fat level of a product is reduced, the product""s texture and taste can be improved by replacing the digestible fat with non-digestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof on a weight percent to weight percent basis. When the use of non-digestible lipids, partially digestible lipids or mixtures thereof is precluded by regulatory or processing concerns, water continuous fillings, such as fruit fillings having water activities of less than 0.80 may be used to enhance lubricity and thus the texture and taste of the product. For example, the taste system of a filled bar, wherein the crumb contains less than 3.0 grams of triglyceride fat per serving, is improved by selecting a water continuous filling. When a non-perishable product is desired, it is preferred that the filling""s water activity be sufficiently low to prevent the growth of most pathogenic and spoilage bacteria.
When water based fillings cannot be used, and the product is substantially anhydrous, the product""s taste may be substantially improved by a continuous phase that comprises a glassy structure below its transition point. It is preferred that the glassy structure comprise sugars, polysaccharides and mixtures thereof, rather than starches that have a fast mouth melt. For example, a snack crisp structure is formed by a non-traditional composition that is low in fat, and high in protein and dietary fiber. The snack crisp contains none of the traditional structure forming components such as flour or starches. It is based on a continuous phase of an amorphous glass that is interrupted by particles of dietary fiber and protein isolates. These normally unpalatable ingredients are enclosed within an amorphous glass structure having a crispy-crunchy texture and a quick mouth melt. The amorphous glass may be formed by a variety of sugars or maltodextrin combinations. The resulting forms range from very sweet to savory. Flavors and xe2x80x9cbitsxe2x80x9d may be added topically, or be contained within the structure. The snack crisp structure may be attained by baking, or by extrusion, followed by a baking or drying step. The snack crisp provides a tasty, nutritionally balanced food that is capable of contributing high levels of dietary fiber and protein to a diet.
Fats that can be used to produce the nutritional compositions of the present invention may include or be derived from, but are not limited to, vegetable oils and fats, lauric oils and fats, milk fat, animal fats, marine oils, partially-digestible and nondigestible oils and fats, surface-active lipids and mixtures thereof. Useful vegetable oils and fats include, but are not limited to, triacylglycerols based on C18 unsaturated fatty acids such as oleic acids, linoleic acids, linolenic acids and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful unhydrogenated, partially-hydrogenated and fully-hydrogenated vegetable oils include oils derived or isolated from soybeans, safflowers, olives, corn, cottonseeds, palm, peanuts, flaxseeds, sunflowers, rice bran, sesame, rapeseed, cocoa butter and mixtures thereof.
Useful lauric oils and fats include, but are not limited to, triacylglycerols based on lauric acid having 12 carbons. Non-limiting examples of useful lauric oils and fats include coconut oil, palm kernel oil, babassu oil and mixtures thereof.
Useful animal fats include, but not are not limited to, lard, beef tallow, egg lipids, intrinsic fat in muscle tissue and mixtures thereof.
Useful marine oils include, but are not limited to, triacylglycerols based on omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids such as docosahexanoic acid C22:6. Non-limiting examples of useful marine oils include menhaden oil, herring oil and mixtures thereof.
Useful partially-digestible and non-digestible oils and fats include, but are not limited to, polyol fatty acid polyesters, structured triglycerides, plant sterols and sterol esters, other non-digestible lipids such as esterified propoxylated glycerin (EPG), and mixtures thereof. Useful polyol fatty acid polyesters include, but are not limited to, sucrose polyesters, which are sold under the trade name of Olean(trademark) by the Procter and Gamble Company of Cincinnati, Ohio U.S.A. Non-limiting examples of useful structured triglycerides include caprenin, salatrim and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful plant sterols and sterol esters include sitosterol, sitostanol, campesterol and mixtures thereof.
Partially-digestible and non-digestible oils and fats are particularly useful as they impart little or no calories to a food product and can impart a hypocholesterolemic capability to foods that incorporate said fats and oils. Examples of partially-digestible and non-digestible oils and fats that can provide a food with a hypocholesterolemic capability include, by way of example, sucrose polyesters which are sold under the trade name of Olean(trademark) by the Procter and Gamble Company of Cincinnati, Ohio U.S.A. (See e.g., Glueck, C. J., Jandacek, R. J., Hogg, E., Allen, C., Baehler, L., and Tewksbury, M. (1983) Sucrose polyester: substitution for dietary fats in hypocaloric diets in the treatment of familial hypercholesterolemial. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 37, 347-354) and plant sterols and plant sterol esters (See Mattson, F. H., Grundy, S. M., and Crouse, J. R. (1982) Optimizing the effect of plant sterols on cholesterol absorption in man. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 35, 697-700; U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,569, B. A. Erickson, Clear cooking and salad oils having hypocholesterolemic properties); Westrate, J. A., and Meijer, G. W. (1998) Plant sterol-enriched margarines and reduction of plasma total- and LDL-cholesterol concentrations in normocholesterolemic and mildly hypercholesterolemic subjects. Eur. J. Clin. Nutr. 52, 334-343).
The preferred nondigestible lipid is Olean(trademark), which is sold by the Procter and Gamble Company of Cincinnati, Ohio U.S.A. Preferred partially digestible lipids are structured triglycerides comprising a combination of fluid chain fatty acids (i.e., short-chain saturated or unsaturated fatty acids) with long-chain, saturated fatty acids (chain lengths of C18-C24). An example of a partially digestible lipid is caprenin (Procter and Gamble Company, Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S.A.), which is a structured triglyceride comprised of octanoic acid (C8:0), decanoic acid (C10:0), and behenic acid (C22:0). Other examples are the reduced caloric triglycerides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,925 (Seiden et al., assigned to The Procter and Gamble Company, Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S.A.), which are triglycerides comprised of short chain-length, saturated fatty acids (C6:0-C10:0) and long chain-length, saturated fatty acids (C18:0-C24:0). Another example of partially digestible lipids are the salatrim family of low calorie fats developed by the Nabisco Foods Group (East Hanover, N.J.). The salatrim low-calorie fats are triglycerides comprised of short chain fatty acid residues (C2:0-C4:0) and long chain, saturated fatty acids (C16:0-C22:0); see Smith et al., xe2x80x9cOverview of Salatrim, a Family of Low-Calorie Fatsxe2x80x9d, J. Agric. Food Chem., 42:432-434, (1994); and Softly et al., xe2x80x9cComposition of Representative Salatrim Fat Preparationsxe2x80x9d, J. Agric. Food Chem., 42:461-467, (1994). Salatrim is available under the brand name, Benefat(trademark), from Cultor Food Science (Ardsley, N.Y.). Benefat(trademark) is a specific component of the salatrim family, comprising acetic (C2:0), proprionic (C3:0), butyric (C4:0), and stearic (C18:0) acids.
Useful surface active lipids are amphiphilic molecules that may be purposefully added to food compositions for their functional performance or to enhance processability. Although these ingredients are adjunct ingredients, they will be detected as digestible fat by Applicants"" analytical methods. Examples of surface active lipids are emulsifying agents, which are surface active lipids that stabilize oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions by orienting at the oil/water interface and reducing the interfacial tension; and foaming agents, which are surfactants that orient at the gas-water interface to stabilize foams. Surface active lipids may also be added as an inherent component of a food ingredient, such as the phospholipids found in soybean oil and egg yolks (e.g., lecithin). In addition, surface active lipids may be formed in the food as a result of the processing. For example, free fatty acids are formed in frying oils as a result of hydrolysis of the triglycerides and these fatty acids will be transferred to the fried food along with the oil that is transferred to the food.
Useful surface-active agents include, but are not limited to, free fatty acids, monoglycerides, diglycerides, phospholipids, sucrose esters, sorbitan esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan esters, diacetyl tartaric acid esters, polyglycerol esters and mixtures thereof.
Carbohydrate
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarbohydratexe2x80x9d refers to the total amount of sugar alcohols, monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides, digestible, partially digestible and non-digestible polysaccharides; and lignin or lignin like materials that are present in the embodiments of the present invention.
Carbohydrates that can be incorporated into the present invention may include, but are not limited to, monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, sugar alcohols and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful monosaccharides include: tetroses such as erythrose; pentoses such as arabinose, xylose, and ribose; and hexoses such as glucose (dextrose), fructose, galactose, mannose, sorbose and tagatose.
Non-limiting examples of useful disaccharides include: sucrose, maltose, lactose and cellobiose.
Non-limiting examples of useful oligosaccharides include: fructooligosaccharide; maltotriose; raffinose; stachyose; and corn syrup solids (maltose oligomers with n=4-10).
Useful polysaccharides include, but are not limited to, digestible polysaccharides and non-digestible polysaccharides. Non-limiting examples of useful digestible polysaccharides include starches that are isolated or derived from cereal grains, legumes, tubers and roots; maltodextrins obtained by the partial hydrolysis of starch; glycogen and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of useful starches include flours from cereals, legumes, tubers and roots; native, unmodified starches, pre-gelatinized starches, chemically modified starches, high amylose starches, waxy starches; and mixtures thereof.
Useful non-digestible polysaccharides may be water-soluble or water-insoluble. Non-limiting examples of useful water-soluble or predominately water-soluble, non-digestible polysaccharides include: oat bran; barley bran; psyllium; pentosans; plant extracts such as pectins, inulin, and beta-glucan soluble fiber; seed galactomannans such as guar gum, and locust bean gum; plant exudates such as gum arabic, gum tragacanth, and gum karaya; seaweed extracts such as agar, carrageenans, alginates, and furcellaran; cellulose derivatives such as carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and methylcellulose; microbial gums such as xanthan gum and gellan gum; hemicellulose; polydextrose; and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of water-insoluble, and predominately water-insoluble, non-digestible polysaccharides include cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, brans, resistant starch, and mixtures thereof.
Useful sugar alcohols include, but are not limited to, glycerol, sorbitol, xylitol, mannitol, maltitol, propylene glycol, erythritol and mixtures thereof.
Fiber
Dietary fiber comprises the food components derived from plant material, or analogous carbohydrates, that are resistant to digestion and absorption in the human small intestine. This includes various polysaccharides, oligosaccharides, polyfructans, and lignins that are resistant to digestion. The term analogous carbohydrates refers to carbohydrate compounds that may not be specifically derived from plant material, but that are resistant to digestion and absorption in the human small intestine (e.g., a synthetic non-digestible polysaccharide or oligosaccharide, such as polydextrose). Many fiber constituents are carbohydrates, such as cellulose, hemicellulose, pectin, guar gum and beta-glucan soluble fiber. Lignin, a component of the woody structure of plants, is not considered a classical carbohydrate; however, it is non-digestible and is included in the measurement of total dietary fiber. Thus, for purposes of Applicants"" invention, lignin and lignin like materials are classified as carbohydrates.
Dietary fibers may be further classified into water-soluble (e.g., pectin, guar, beta-glucan soluble fiber) and insoluble (e.g., cellulose) fractions. The current average intake of dietary fiber in the United States is approximately 10 g/day. Recommendations from health professionals are to increase consumption of fiber-rich foods in order to achieve a daily fiber intake of approximately 25-35 grams (Garrison and Somer, 1995). The United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has specified the Daily Reference Value for dietary fiber for use on food labels as 25 g/day (based upon a 2,000 kcal/day diet) (Code of Federal Regulations; 21 CFR xc2xa7101.9). Foods that provide at least 2.5 g dietary fiber per serving may be claimed as a xe2x80x9cgood sourcexe2x80x9d of fiber. A high fiber intake is believed to be beneficial for reducing the risk of cardiovascular diseases, colorectal cancer, constipation, diverticulosis, and other gastrointestinal disorders. For example, certain soluble fibers such as pectin, guar gum, psyllium, and beta-glucan soluble fiber have been shown to provide heart health benefits by reducing serum total and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol (Brown, L. et al., Am J Clin Nutr, 1999, 69:30-42). While not being limited by theory, the mechanism for this effect is believed to be related to soluble fiber""s impact on viscosity of the digesta in the small intestine; i.e., a significant increase in digesta viscosity reduces the reabsorption of bile acids. In addition, certain soluble fibers are partially or completely fermented by microorganisms in the large intestine, producing short-chain fatty acids (acetic, propionic, butyric acids) which are absorbed and may provide an inhibitory effect on cholesterol synthesis in the liver. Again, while not being limited by theory, high fiber diets, particularly those high in insoluble fiber, are believed to reduce the incidence of colon and rectal cancers by promoting an increased transit rate of potential carcinogens through the intestinal tract, diluting the concentration of carcinogenic agents through increased water retention in the stool, and possibly by binding toxic compounds and promoting their elimination.
Furthermore, choosing a diet that is moderate in sugar content was one of the recommendations in the most recent publication of Dietary Guidelines for Americans (U.S. Department of Agriculture, 4th edition, 1995). An individual can reduce their sugar intake by eating protein and dietary fiber enriched foods, as the percentage of carbohydrates, and possibly simple sugars, in these foods is reduced. Protein and fiber enriched foods may also benefit diabetics as they must carefully monitor their total carbohydrate intake. Thus, protein and fiber-enriched foods that are relatively low in total carbohydrate content may be a useful addition to their overall dietary plan. An elevated fiber content also benefits diabetics by helping manage blood glucose levels (glycemic control) and postprandial insulin levels (Anderson, J. W. and Akanji, A. O., 1993, in CRC Handbook of Dietary Fiber in Human Nutrition, 2nd edition, G. A. Spiller, ed., CRC Press).
In view of the health benefits associated with ingesting dietary fiber, certain embodiments of Applicants"" invention, contain at least about 2.5 grams of dietary fiber per reference serving. Other embodiments of Applicants"" invention contain from about 2.5 grams to about 5.0 grams of dietary fiber per reference serving, while still other embodiments of Applicants"" invention contain about 2.5 grams to about 3.5 grams of dietary fiber per reference serving.
The dietary fiber used in Applicants"" invention comprises from 0% to 100% by weight soluble dietary fiber and from 0% to 100% by weight insoluble dietary fiber. In certain embodiments of Applicants"" invention, said dietary fiber comprises from 50% to 100% by weight soluble dietary fiber and from 0% to 50% by weight insoluble dietary fiber. In still other embodiments of Applicants"" invention, said dietary fiber comprises from 70% to 100% by weight soluble dietary fiber and from 0% to 30% by weight insoluble dietary fiber.
Although dietary fiber is a critical component of a nutritionally balanced food, dietary fiber can have adverse effects on taste due to off-flavors that are inherent in fiber sources and the negative textural properties that dietary fiber sources can impart to foods. This is particularly true when fat is replaced with dietary fiber. As a result of Applicants"" work, Applicants have discovered that the off-flavors that dietary fibers impart can be minimized by selecting fiber sources having high active levelsxe2x80x94active levels of at least 75% are preferred. Also, Applicants have discovered that, for insoluble dietary fibers, key levers affecting taste are particle size and water absorption. Applicants have determined that, in order to avoid producing finished foods having gritty textures, insoluble dietary fibers having particle sizes of less than about 150 microns, and more preferably less than about 50 microns, should be used. In addition, in order to avoid dryness due to saliva absorption during mastication, it is preferred that the water absorption of insoluble dietary fibers be less than about 7.0 grams water per gram of fiber and most preferably less than about 3.5 grams of water per gram of fiber. Examples of insoluble dietary fibers having an active level of at least 75%, a particle size less than 150 microns, preferably less that 50 microns and a water absorption of less than about 7.0 grams water per gram of fiber include: Vitacel(copyright) wheat fiber WF-600/30 from J. Rettenmaier and Sohne Gmbh+Co. of Ellwangen/J., Federal Republic of Germany and Centara III pea fiber which can be obtained from Parrheim Foods Portage La Prairie, Manitoba, Canada.
In addition to researching insoluble dietary fibers, Applicants have researched soluble dietary fibers. As a result of this research, Applicants have discovered that, when soluble dietary fibers are in the presence of liquids like saliva, the key lever affecting taste is viscosity. Many dietary fibers have considerable thickening effects when combined with water/saliva. Thickened fillings or thickening that occurs during mastication can produce unpleasant textures, slow mouth melts, and slow the rate of flavor display. In order to avoid undesired thickening, a viscosity effect similar to that of sucrose is preferred. Thus, the viscosity at 25xc2x0 C. should be less than about 1-2 centipoise for a 10% solution, and less than about 200 centipoise for a 50% solution. It is also preferable that the viscosity remain close to Newtonian. Soluble dietary fibers having an active level of at least 75% and a viscosity effect that is similar to sucrose include: maltodextrin dietary fibers such as Fibersol 2 which has an active level (total dietary fiber) of 85% and a viscosity of xcx9c1.5 cp for a 10% solution and which can be obtained from Matsutani Chemical Industry C., Ltd. of Itam-city Hyogo, Japan; and arabinogalactan dietary fibers such as Fiberaid(copyright) which has an active level (total dietary fiber) of 85% and a viscosity of xcx9c2.0 cp for a 10% solution and which can be obtained from Larex Inc. of White Bear Lake, Minn.
Oat bran dietary fiber, such as Oatcor Oat Bran Concentrate (The Quaker Oats Co. Chicago, Ill.) which is rich in beta-glucan soluble fiber (11.5%), is another preferred fiber as it can provide a heart health/cholesterol lowering benefit when present at a level sufficient to provide 0.75 g beta-glucan soluble fiber per 40 gram serving level. The amount of oat bran dietary fiber needed to provide 0.75 g beta-glucan soluble fiber per 40 gram serving level can be determined by determining the amount of beta-glucan soluble fiber per mass unit of oat bran dietary fiber, using the beta-glucan soluble fiber analysis method found in Applicants"" Analytical Protocols. Once the amount of beta-glucan soluble fiber per mass unit of oat bran dietary fiber is known, one skilled in the art can calculate how much oat bran dietary fiber to incorporate in a product to achieve the desired level of beta-glucan soluble fiber.
Applicants have also discovered that, for soluble dietary fibers in predominately anhydrous foods, key levers affecting taste are particle size, water absorption, and dissolution rates. If the dissolution rate, which is analogous to the rate of hydration, is too slow, soluble fibers having particle sizes greater than 50 microns and most particularly from 50 to 200 microns, will impart a gritty, dry texture to foodsxe2x80x94these undesirable textural characteristics are especially noticeable when the fiber is used at a level of more than about 1 gram per serving, and most particularly noticeable above about 2.5 grams per serving. Soluble fibers, especially when present with insoluble fibers or other surrounding matrixes, can swell upon hydration and absorb high amounts of water. During mastication, this effect increases the dryness impression and viscosity of the food and thus detracts from a food""s flavor display. The resulting dryness impression and increase in viscosity is sensed as an unpleasant thick and often slimy texture that has a poor flavor display. Again, dryness and viscosity issues can be minimized, thus an overall taste improvement can be realized, by selecting soluble fibers that have a minimal viscosity effect, and a dissolution rate as similar as possible to the rate of sucrose. The rates of dissolution can be compared by observing the dissolution rate of 1 teaspoon soluble fiber in 250 ml of water at 25xc2x0 C. versus 1 teaspoon sucrose in 250 ml of water at 25xc2x0 C. The fiber and sugar are slowly added simultaneously to their respective aliquots of water with gentle stirring.
Adjunct Ingredients
Adjunct ingredients are necessary for processing and structural development of most foods. Examples of typical adjunct ingredients include processing aids, emulsifiers, and leavening agents. As known by those skilled in the art, the required adjunct ingredients that are needed to produce foods vary by food type. Selection of the appropriate type and level of adjunct is easily determined by one skilled in the art as said information is available in reference sources. For example, it is well known that crackers rely heavily on processing aids and leavening agents. Leavening agents provide the internal expansion or rise of the product during baking. Crackers without leavening would be thin and dense and would have an unpleasant eating quality. Processing aids such as reductants and enzymes are required either singularly or in combination to allow adequate machining (i.e., dough sheeting and die cutting), and/or development of necessary structure. They are believed to function by breaking bonds in the gluten complex of the dough (i.e., disulfide cross-linkages and peptide bonds).
In addition, it is known by those skilled in the art that extruded snacks utilize emulsifiers, and may use leavening agents. The role of the emulsifier is to aid in processing (for example sheeting dough) and the formation of the internal product structure.
It is also known that cookies rely heavily on the use of leavening agents and emulsifiers. Other baked goods such as brownies, muffins, snack cakes, and pastries also rely on leavening agents and emulsifiers to achieve their desired structure. Snack cakes are at the high end of functionality, as they require the most care in the choice and blends of leavening agents and emulsifiers to achieve their tender highly cellular structure. Brownies are generally at the lower end of functionality, as they typically have a more dense structure.
Finally, it is known that fillings generally require the use of an emulsifier or whipping agent to aid in processing, texture formation, and mouth melt. For example, peanut butter based fillings may utilize an emulsifier to aid in particle dispersion during processing. Emulsifiers are also used in confectionery fillings to aid in the creation of textures and improve mouth melt. For example, chocolate uses an emulsifier to reduce the level of cocoa butter fat required in its final composition. Some fillings (nugat) utilize whipping agents to incorporate air into the filling in order to attain a desired texture and mouth melt.
Although the type and level of adjunct ingredients that are needed to produce any specific food product is known by those skilled in the art, Applicants have provided a number of examples wherein the type and level of adjunct ingredients used to produce a variety of foods is listed.
Additional Ingredients
Additional ingredients that may be incorporated in Applicants"" invention include natural and synthetically prepared flavoring agents, non-caloric sweeteners, bracers, flavanols, natural and synthetically prepared colors, preservatives, acidulants, and food stability anti-oxidants. A flavoring agent is recommended for the embodiments of this invention in order to further enhance their taste. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cflavoring agentsxe2x80x9d encompass seasonings and spices. Flavors may be added to the initial formulation, or be added topically after the product is produced. Any natural or synthetic flavor agent can be used in the present invention. Fruit flavors, natural botanical flavors, and mixtures thereof can be used as the flavoring agent. Particularly preferred savory flavors are grain based, spice based, and buttery type flavors. Besides these flavors, a variety of sweet flavors such as chocolate, praline, caramel and other fruit flavors can be used such as apple flavors, citrus flavors, grape flavors, raspberry flavors, cranberry flavors, cherry flavors and the like. These fruit flavors can be derived from natural sources such as fruit juices and flavor oils, or else be synthetically prepared. Preferred natural flavors are aloe vera, ginseng, ginkgo, hawthorn, hibiscus, rose hips, chamomile, peppermint, fennel, ginger, licorice, lotus seed, schizandra, saw palmetto, sarsaparilla, safflower, St. John""s Wort, curcuma, cardimom, nutmeg, cassia bark, buchu, cinnamon, jasmine, haw, chrysanthemum, water chestnut, sugar cane, lychee, bamboo shoots and the like. Typically the flavoring agents are conventionally available as concentrates or extracts or in the form of synthetically produced flavoring esters, alcohols, aldehydes, terpenes, sesquiterpenes, and the like. When used in any embodiment, flavoring agents are added in effective levels.
Regardless of the flavoring agent, Applicants recognized that both olfactory and gustatory flavors display best when the interfacial area within the saliva is maximized. This occurs when flavor bearing particles are effectively broken down during mastication This results in a more rapid partitioning of the flavors into the mouth""s saliva and head space where the flavors can be sensed. This effect can be dependent on or enhanced by the food""s mouth melt.
Applicants also recognized that the transfer of flavors to the headspace is greatly facilitated by the flavor compounds first partitioning into the aqueous phase or saliva in the mouth. While not being bound by theory, this is believed to be due to the higher volatility, from water to air versus oil to air, of relatively non-polar flavors. An exception to this is a water continuous food system containing flavors. Otherwise, these flavor compounds usually reside predominately in the oil or solid phases of a food. Initially, a food""s solids can either physically or chemically bind these flavors. The olfactory flavor compounds are usually released and detected by the olfactory system at different rates. This is why some flavors are sensed early in the eating experience, and others later. It is usually the overall perception of the release of these many compounds, over time in the mouth, that produces the characteristic olfactory flavor responses, for example, chocolate or buttery.
Effective levels of non-caloric sweeteners can be used in all embodiments of the present invention to further sweeten said embodiments. Examples of non-caloric sweeteners include sucralose, aspartame, saccharin, cyclamates, acesulfame-K, L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine lower alkyl ester sweeteners, L-aspartyl-D-alanine amides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,925 to Brennan, et al (1983), L-aspartyl-D-serine amides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,163 to Brennan et al (1983), L-aspartyl-hydroxymethyl alkane amide sweeteners disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,346 issued to Brand (1982), L-aspartyl-1-hydroxyethylalkane amide sweeteners disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,029 to Rizzi (1983), glycyrrhizins, synthetic alkoxy aromatics, etc. Lo Han Guo juice, stevioside and other natural sources of sweeteners can also be used.
Bracers are another class of optional ingredients that may be incorporated in the present invention. Bracers can be obtained by extraction from a natural source or can be synthetically produced. Any bracer used in any embodiment of the present invention is preferably present in physiologically relevant amounts, which means that the sources used in the practice of this invention provide a safe and effective quantity to achieve mental refreshment and alertness. The methylxanthines: caffeine, theobromine and theophylline, are well known examples of bracers. However, numerous other xanthine derivatives have been isolated or synthesized. See, for example, Bruns, Biochem. Pharmacol., 30, 325-333, (1981), describing more than one hundred purine bases and structurally related heterocycles relative to xanthine. One or more of these compounds are present in the coffee bean, tea, kola nut, cacao pod, mate, yaupon, guarana paste and yoco. Natural plant extracts are the preferred sources of bracers as they may contain other compounds that delay the bioavailability of the bracer; thus they may provide mental refreshment and alertness without jitters. The most preferred methylxanthine is caffeine. Caffeine can be obtained from the aforementioned plants and their waste or else synthetically prepared. Preferred botanical sources of caffeine that may be used as a complete or partial source of caffeine include green tea, guarana, mate, black tea, cola nuts, cocoa and coffee. Green tea, guarana and mate are the most preferred botanical sources of caffeine. Guarana functions in a manner similar to green tea. Thus, guarana may be used to decrease the bioavailability of caffeine, thereby reducing or eliminating the caffeine jitters. Mate may have the additional benefit of an appetite suppressing effect and may be included for this purpose as well.
Another class of optional ingredients that may be incorporated in the present invention are flavanols. Flavanols are natural substances present in a variety of plants (e.g. fruits, vegetables, flowers). The flavanols used in the present invention can be extracted from fruit, vegetables, green tea or other natural sources by any suitable method well known to those skilled in the art. For example, extraction with ethyl acetate or chlorinated solvents is one way to isolate flavanols from green tea; or, they may be prepared by synthetic or other appropriate chemical methods. Flavanols, including catechin, epicatechin, and their derivatives, are commercially available.
Flavanols may be extracted from either a single plant or mixtures of plants. The preferred flavanols are extracted from plants, e.g. green tea and related plants. Many fruits, vegetables, and flowers contain flavanols but to a lesser degree. Plants containing flavanols are known to those skilled in the art. Examples of the most common flavanols which are extracted from tea plants and other members of the catechu gambir (Uncaria family) are catechin, epicatechin, gallocatechin, epigallocatechin, epicatechin gallate, epigallocatechin gallate.
The preferred source of flavanols is green tea. Green tea, and in particular the flavanols present in green tea, when incorporated into a food, may delay the bioavailability of caffeinexe2x80x94thus reducing or eliminating the caffeine jitters.
The flavanols used in all embodiments of the present invention can be in the form of a tea extract. The tea extract can be obtained from the extraction of unfermented teas, fermented teas, partially fermented teas and mixtures thereof. Preferably the tea extracts are obtained from the extraction of unfermented and partially fermented teas. The most preferred tea extracts are obtained from green tea. Both hot and cold extracts can be used in the present invention. Suitable methods for obtaining tea extracts are well know; See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,733 to Ekanayake, issued Mar. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,256 to Tsai, issued June 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,193 to Lunder, issued July 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,525 to Creswick, issued May 26, 1987.
Embodiments of the present invention may optionally be fortified with vitamins and minerals. The U.S. Recommended Dietary Allowances (U.S. RDA) are a set of nutrient standards established by the Food and Nutrition Board of the National Academy of Sciences (Food and Nutrition Board, 1989, Recommended Dietary Allowances, 10 ed., National Research Council, National Academy of Sciences, Washington, D.C.). The RDA""s for vitamins and minerals represent the average daily intake considered adequate to meet the nutritional needs of most healthy individuals in the United States. The RDA for a particular vitamin or mineral varies depending on age, gender, and physiological state (e.g., pregnant, lactating). The Reference Daily Intakes (RDI) for vitamins and minerals were established by the Food and Drug Administration to reflect the average nutrient allowances for adults and are used for nutrition labeling on food products in the United States. Embodiments of the present invention may optionally contain vitamins selected from the group consisting of vitamins A, D, E, K, C (ascorbic acid), thiamin, riboflavin, niacin, vitamin B-6, folate, vitamin B-12, biotin, and pantothenic acid. These vitamin sources are preferably present in nutritionally relevant amounts, which means that the vitamin sources used in the practice of this invention provide a nourishing amount of said vitamins. Preferably, this amount comprises at least about 1% of the U.S. RDA or RDI for said vitamin, more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, and most preferably from about 10% to about 100% of the U.S. RDA or RDI per 30 g reference serving of the finished product. Of course, it is recognized that the preferred daily intake of any vitamin may vary with the user, with greater than U.S. RDA or RDI intakes being beneficial in some circumstances.
In general, the U.S. RDA for vitamin A ranges from about 375 xcexcg RE (retinol equivalent) to about 1300 xcexcg RE, depending on age and physiological state (Food and Nutrition Board, 1989; Gregory, J. F., 1996, xe2x80x9cVitaminsxe2x80x9d, in Food Chemistry, 3rd ed., O. R. Fennema, ed.). The U.S. RDA for vitamin D ranges from about 5 xcexcg to about 10 xcexcg (as cholecalciferol). The U.S. RDA for vitamin E ranges from about 3 mg TE (xcex1-tocopherol equivalent) to about 12 mg TE. The U.S. RDA for vitamin K ranges from 5 xcexcg to 80 xcexcg. The U.S. RDA of vitamin C ranges from about 30 mg to about 95 mg. The U.S. RDA for thiamin ranges from about 0.3 mg to about 1.6 mg. The U.S. RDA for riboflavin ranges from about 0.4 mg to about 1.8 mg. The U.S. RDA for niacin ranges from about 5 mg to about 20 mg. The U.S. RDA for vitamin B-6 ranges from about 0.3 mg to about 2.2 mg. The U.S. RDA for folate ranges from about 25 xcexcg to about 400 xcexcg. The U.S. RDA for vitamin B-12 ranges from about 0.3 ug to about 2.6 ug. The RDI""s established by the Food and Drug Administration for various vitamins are as follows (Code of Federal Reguations, Title 21, Section 101.9: Nutrition Labeling of Food, 21CFR 101.9, revised as of Apr. 1, 1999): Vitamin A=5,000 International Units (IU; equals 875 xcexcg RE); Vitamin D=400 IU (equals 6.5 xcexcg); Vitamin E=30 IU (equals 9 mg xcex1-tocopherol equivalents); Vitamin K=80 xcexcg; Vitamin C=60 mg; thiamin=1.5 mg; riboflavin=1.7 mg; niacin=20 mg; Vitamin B6=2.0 mg; folate=400 xcexcg; Vitamin B12=6 xcexcg; biotin=300 xcexcg; pantothenic acid=10 mg.
Vitamin A precursors (provitamin A, carotenoids) can also be used, including beta-carotene, alpha-carotene, xcex2-apo-8xe2x80x2 carotenal, cryptoxanthin and the like. The vitamin A esters (e.g., retinyl palmitate; retinyl acetate) and beta-carotene are highly preferred forms of vitamin A. Vitamin D can be selected from, for example, cholecalciferol (D3), ergocalciferol (D2), and their biologically active metabolites and precursors, such as 1-alpha-hydroxy vitamin D, 25-hydroxy vitamin D, 1,25-dihydroxy vitamin D and the like. Vitamin D as cholecalciferol is highly preferred. All-rac alpha-tocopherol and RRR-alpha-tocopherol and their esters are highly preferred as a source for vitamins. Sources of vitamin E include d1-alpha tocopherol (all-rac) and its esters, such as d1-xcex1-tocopheryl acetate and succinate, d1-alpha-tocopherol (RRR) and its esters, d-alpha-tocopherol and its esters, beta-tocopherol, gamma-tocopherol, and their esters, tocopheryl nicotinate, and the like. Vitamin K can be selected from phylloquinone (K1), menaquinone (K2), menadione and their salts and derivatives. Vitamin K1 is highly preferred. L-ascorbic acid is particularly preferred as a vitamin C source for the present invention. However other forms of vitamin C, for example, D-ascorbic acid, D-dehydroascorbic acid, L-isoascorbic acid, L-dehydroascorbic acid, and esters of ascorbic acid (e.g., ascorbyl palmitate) may also be used. The hydrochloride and nitrate salts of thiamin and thiamin alkyl disulfides such as the prophyidisulfide, tetrahydrofurfuryl disulfide, O-benzoyl disulfide can be used in the present invention. The hydrochloride and nitrate salts of thiamin are highly preferred. The sources of riboflavin are selected, for example, from crystalline riboflavin coenzyme forms of riboflavin such as flavin adenine dinucleotide, flavin adenine mononucleotide, riboflavin 5xe2x80x2-phosphate and their salts. Riboflavin is highly preferred. Sources of niacin include nicotinic acid, nicotinamide, the coenzyme forms of niacin such as nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide, and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate. Particularly preferred are nicotinamide and nicotinic acid. Vitamin B6 can be selected from hydrochloride salts or 5xe2x80x2-phosphates of pyridoxine, pyridoxamine, pyridoxal. The preferred vitamin B6 is pyridoxine hydrochloride. The folate can be in the form of folic acid, mono and polyglutamyl folates, dihydro and tetrahydro folates, methyl and formyl folates. Folic acid is a highly preferred form of folate. Sources of vitamin B-12 are, for example, cyanocobalamin, methylcobalamin, 5xe2x80x2-deoxy-adenosylcobalamin and the like. Cyanocobalamin is highly preferred. Sources of biotin can be selected from D-biotin, oxybiotin, biocytin, biotinol and the like. D-biotin and biocytin are highly preferred. For pantothenic acid, the sources can be in the form of salts such as calcium pantothenate or as panthenol, or in the form of coenzyme A. Calcium pantothenate is a highly preferred source of pantothenic acid.
Embodiments of the present invention may be fortified with minerals such as calcium, phosphorus, magnesium, iron, zinc, iodine, selenium, copper, manganese, fluoride, chromium, molybdenum, sodium, potassium, and chloride. The minerals sources are preferably present in nutritionally relevant amounts, which means that the mineral sources used in the practice of this invention provide a nourishing amount of said minerals. Preferably, this amount comprises at least about 1% of the U.S. RDA or RDI for these minerals, more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, and most preferably from about 10% to about 100% of the U.S. RDA or RDI per 30 g reference serving of the finished product. Of course, it is recognized that the preferred daily intake of any mineral may vary with the user, with greater than the U.S. RDA or RDI intakes being beneficial in some circumstances.
In general, the U.S. RDA for calcium ranges from 400 mg for infants to 1200 mg for adults (Food and Nutrition Board, 1989; Gregory, 1996). The U.S. RDA for phosphorus ranges from 300 mg to 1200 mg. The U.S. RDA for magnesium ranges from 40 mg to 400 mg. The U.S. RDA for iron ranges from 6 mg to 30 mg, depending somewhat on age and physiological state. The U.S. RDA for zinc ranges from 5 mg to 19 mg. The U.S. RDA for iodine ranges for 40 xcexcg to 200 xcexcg. The U.S. RDA for selenium ranges from 10 xcexcg to 75 xcexcg. There are no official U.S. RDA ranges specified for copper, manganese, chromium, molybdenum and fluoride. However, the Food and Nutrition Board has specified an estimated safe and adequate daily dietary intake for copper of about 1.5-3.0 mg, for manganese of about 2.0-5.0 mg, for chromium of about 50-200 ug, and for molybdenum of about 75-250 ug. A safe and adequate range for fluoride is 1.5-4.0 mg (Food and Nutrition Board, 1989). There are no official U.S. RDA ranges specified for sodium, potassium and chloride. However, the Food and Nutrition Board has specified an estimated minimum requirement for chloride of 50-750 mg, depending upon age. The RDI""s established by the Food and Drug Administration for various minerals are as follows (Code of Federal Regulations, Title 21, Section 101.9: Nutrition Labeling of Food, 21 CFR xc2xa7101.9, revised as of Apr. 1, 1999): calcium=1000 mg; phosphorus=1000 mg; iron=18 mg; zinc=15 mg; iodine=150 xcexcg; magnesium=400 mg; selenium=70 xcexcg; copper=2.0 mg; manganese=2.0 mg; chromium=120 xcexcg; molybdenum=75 xcexcg; and chloride=3,400 mg. The embodiments of the invention that comprise any of these latter minerals should employ levels known to be safe without risk of toxicity.
The source of the mineral salt, both those with established U.S. RDA levels or with safe and adequate intake levels, as well as those with no as yet established human requirement, used in the practice of this invention, can be any of the well known salts including carbonate, oxide, hydroxide, chloride, sulfate, phosphate, pyrophosphate, gluconate, lactate, acetate, fumarate, citrate, malate, amino acids and the like for the cationic minerals and sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium and the like for the anionic minerals. However, the particular salt used and the level will depend upon their interaction with other food product ingredients. Elemental iron (electrolytic or reduced iron) is another preferred source of iron.
If desired, coloring agents can also be added to the food compositions of the present invention. Any soluble coloring agents approved for food use can be utilized for the present invention.
When desired, preservatives, such as sorbic acid, benzoic acid, hexametaphosphate and salts thereof, can be added into embodiments of the present invention.
Also, if desired, the composition can contain an acidulant including but not limited to malic, citric, tartaric, and fumaric acids and mixtures thereof.
Organic as well as inorganic edible acids may be used to adjust the pH of Applicants"" foods. The preferred acids are edible organic acids that include citric acid, malic acid, fumaric acid, adipic acid, phosphoric acid, gluconic acid, tartaric acid, ascorbic acid.
Structural Parameters
A food""s flavor display and texture, and thus its taste, are dependent on the food""s composition and structural parameters. As a result, the structural parameters detailed below are important to realizing Applicants"" invention. Applicants"" teachings concern crumb and filling structural parameters as Applicants"" invention encompasses single and multiple phase nutritionally balanced traditional snacks.
Crumb Structures
Applicants recognized that the crumb structure of a food is central to the food""s texture and flavor display. A nutritionally balanced traditional snack""s crumb structure is particularly important, as much of the snack""s fat and sugarxe2x80x94key materials that can be used to create desired crumb structuresxe2x80x94are typically replaced with fiber and protein. In particular, Applicants have found that dense crumb structures result in poor mouth melt and flavor display. As a result, layered or cellular crumb structures are desirable as these structures have low densities. However, even layered or cellular structures can exhibit poor mouth melt if the cell walls are too thick, or too hard to allow good breakdown and hydration during mastication. Cell wall dimensions that result in acceptable textures and mouth melts are dependent on the particular food type. In general, for a given food type, texture and mouth melt can be improved by increasing cell size and decreasing cell wall thickness relative to the cell dimensions; provided the food""s structure does not become too expanded, as xe2x80x9cstyrofoam likexe2x80x9d structures result in negative textures for most products. Thus, for expanded extruded foods like corn curls, cell dimensions 10xc3x97 or greater than the cell walls dimensions are desired. Crackers should have layers (cell walls) of about the same thickness as the void space between the layers.
In some foods, such as for some cookies, the cells are not well defined visually, but exist as voids within the structure. Microscopically, this is analogous to a network of tunnels and caverns running uniformly throughout the food""s internal structure.
Most crumb structures have a glass transition point, as structure formers like starches and sugars exhibit a glass transition analogous to that of polymers. Below the transition point, the structure is a xe2x80x9cglassxe2x80x9d. Above the transition point, the structure becomes tough and rubbery, until it becomes soft and even xe2x80x9cliquid likexe2x80x9d at its extreme. The glass transition point of a starch and sugar based food""s crumb structure is primarily determined by the structure""s degree of hydration. Specifically, for starch and sugar based foods, increasing the degree of hydration reduces the glass transition point of the crumb structure.
Below a snack""s glass transition point, the snack has a hard, crisp xe2x80x9cglassy structurexe2x80x9d. For Applicants"" cracker, cookie, and snack chip embodiments, a glassy structure is desired as it can impart the desired crispness that consumers expect. This is particularly true when the structural geometry (layers or cells) is optimized. While not to be bound by theory, it is believed that the crumb""s water activity, which is a function of water content for a given food type, determines the degree of crispness of the crumb.
For Applicants"" confection embodiments, such as granola bars, a tough, rubbery texture is desired. A tough, rubbery structure is obtained by low-moisture sugar continuous structures having a water activity of greater than 0.65. Here, the moisture level on a weight basis is less than or equal to approximately 20%.
Fluid or Semi-Solid Type Structures
Applicants recognized that when mastication is required, a good mouth melt is desired. Thus, Applicants have determined that the glass transition point is an important parameter for non-oil based filling structures. When a food""s non-oil based filling structure is below the glass transition point, it is very viscous and tough. As the filling""s structure moves through its glass transition point, it becomes less viscous and eventually, well above the glass transition point, extremely fluid. Applicants have found that for fillings, lubricity, mouth melt and flavor display can be improved if the filling""s structure is above its glass transition point. While the optimal degree of hydration and thus the degree to which the filling""s structure exceeds its transition point depends on the final product""s form, Applicants"" research has resulted in the following teachings: fruit fillings should be sufficiently hydrated so that they will be well above their glass transition pointxe2x80x94this requires at least a 20% moisture level on a filling""s weight basis; confectionery fillings such as caramel and nougat need only be somewhat above their glass transition pointxe2x80x94this requires a moisture level of from about 1% to about 10% on a weight basis; and, as a general rule, since it is desired that fillings made with ingredients such as cheese and peanut butter be anhydrous, these fillings do not have an applicable glass transition point.
Protocols used to determine the levels and types of amino acid source, fat, carbohydrate and fiber components, as well as the number and percent of calories from each component of Applicants"" invention, are as follows:
1. Amino acid content: The total amino acid or protein content of a food is calculated after measuring the percent nitrogen content of the food by the Kjeldahl digestion method. The Kjeldahl digestion method used is AOAC Official Method 979.09, xe2x80x9cProtein in Grainsxe2x80x9d (32.2.03; Chp. 32, pg. 23D).
a.) Percent amino acid or protein is calculated by multiplying the % nitrogen by a conversion factor of 6.25:
% amino acid or protein=%Nxc3x976.25
b.) The amino acid or protein content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
g amino acid or protein=(mass of food)xc3x97(% amino acid or protein/100)
c.) Calories from amino acid or protein are calculated by multiplying the grams amino acid or protein by 4:
Energy from amino acid or protein (kcal)=(g amino acid or protein)xc3x974 kcal/g
2. Amino Acid Chemical Score: The profile of essential amino acids in a food is measured after conducting an amino acid analysis on the product; see AOAC Official Method 994.12, xe2x80x9cAmino Acids in Feedsxe2x80x9d (4.1.11, Chp. 4, pg. 4-12). Amino acid analysis is carried out on a Beckman Model 6300 ion-exchange instrument following a 16 hour hydrolysis at 115xc2x0 C. in 6 N HCl, 0.2% phenol that also contains 2 nmol norleucine. The latter serves as an internal standard to correct for losses that may occur during sample transfers, drying, etc. After hydrolysis, the HCl is evaporated and the resulting amino acids dissolved in 100 xcexcl Beckman sample buffer that contains 2 nmol homoserine with the latter acting as a second internal standard to independently monitor transfer of the sample onto the analyzer. The instrument is calibrated with a 2 nmol mixture of amino acids and it is operated via the manufacturer""s programs and with the use of their buffers. Data analysis is carried out on an external computer using Perkin Elmer/Nelson data acquisition software.
During acid hydrolysis asparagine will be converted to aspartic acid and glutamine to glutamic acid. During the HPLC analysis that follows, cysteine co-elutes with proline; and methionine sulfoxide, which is a common oxidation product found in peptides/proteins, co-elutes with aspartic acid. Hence, following normal acid hydrolysis, glutamine and asparagine are not individually quantified and it is possible that the methionine value will be low and that the aspartic acid and proline values will be somewhat high. Improved quantification of cysteine and methionine can be obtained by prior oxidation with performic acid, which converts both methionine and methionine sulfoxide to methionine sulfone and cysteine and cystine to cysteic acid. Generally, however, performic acid oxidation destroys tyrosine. Best quantification of tryptophan is obtained by hydrolysis with methanesulfonic acid (MSA) instead of hydrochloric acid. The procedure used in this instance is to carry out the hydrolysis with MSA for 16 hours at 115xc2x0 C. After hydrolysis, the sample is neutralized with 0.35 M NaOH and 100 xcexcl (50% of the sample) is then analyzed on the Beckman 6300.
To calculate the amino acid chemical score of a dietary amino acid source, the measured essential amino acid pattern of the food is compared to an ideal reference protein. The reference protein used is the recommended profile of essential amino acids (mg/g reference protein) for preschool children ages 2-5, as specified by the World Health Organization (WHO, 1985, Energy and Protein Requirements, WHO Technical Report Series 724, Geneva, 206 pp.). This ideal profile of essential amino acids is as follows:
The content of essential amino acids in a food (mg amino acid/g protein) is compared to the above ideal amino acid profile to identify the most limiting amino acid in the food; i.e., the amino acid in greatest deficit compared to the reference. The amino acid chemical score is then calculated based on the most limiting amino acid as follows:
Amino Acid Chemical Score=[mg limiting amino acid/g protein in food]/[mg same amino acid/g reference protein]
The amino acid chemical score of the protein or amino acid source in the food may be as high as 1.0, which would indicate that the nutritional quality of the amino acid source is equal to the ideal reference protein.
3. Digestible Fat and Digestible Saturated Fat: The content of total digestible fat and digestible saturated fat in a food is measured according to the published AOAC peer-verified method for quantifying fat in olestra-containing snack foods (JAOAC, 81, 848-868, 1998, xe2x80x9cDetermination of fat in olestra-containing savory snack products by capillary gas chromatographyxe2x80x9d, PVM 4:1995, AOAC International, Gaithersburg, Md.). The principle of this method involves extraction of the food product with chloroform-methanol solution, yielding a total lipid extract that contains the digestible fat and any non-digestible lipid. The lipid extract is hydrolyzed by lipase, yielding fatty acids from the digestible fat. The fatty acids are precipitated as calcium soaps and the isolated fatty acid soaps are converted back into fatty acids with hydrochloric acid and extracted into hexane. The isolated fatty acids are converted to methyl esters with boron trifluoride-methanol solution and quantified by capillary gas chromatography.
a.) The digestible fat and saturated fat content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
g digestible fat=(mass of food)xc3x97(% digestible fat/100)
g digestible saturated fat=(mass of food)xc3x97(% digestible saturated fat/100)
b.) Calories from digestible fat and saturated fat are calculated by multiplying by 9:
Energy from fat (kcal)=(g digestible fat)xc3x979 kcal/g
xe2x80x83Energy form saturated fat (kcal)=(g digestible saturated fat)xc3x979 kcal/g
4. Carbohydrate: The total carbohydrate content of a food product is calculated by difference as follows:
a.) % Carbohydrate=100xe2x88x92(% amino acid source)xe2x88x92(% moisture)xe2x88x92(% total extractable lipid)xe2x88x92(% ash)
b.) The carbohydrate content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
g carbohydrate=(mass of food)xc3x97(% carbohydrate/100)
c.) Calories from carbohydrate are calculated as follows:
Energy from carbohydrate (kcal)=(g carbohydratexe2x88x92g dietary fiber)xc3x973.85 kcal/g
5. Moisture: The moisture content of a food is measured by the vacuum oven method known as AOAC Official Method 979.12, xe2x80x9cMoisture (Loss on Drying) in Roasted Coffeexe2x80x9d (30.1.20, Chp. 30, pg. 5).
6. Ash: The ash content of a food is measured after ignition in a furnace at xcx9c550xc2x0 C. This method is AOAC Official Method 923.03, xe2x80x9cAsh in Flourxe2x80x9d (32.1.05, Chp. 32, pg. 2).
7. Dietary Fiber Combination of AOAC Method for Total Dietary Fiber With the Enzymatic-HPLC Determination of Indigestible Maltodextrin in Foods (Combined AOAC Proskyxe2x80x94HPLC method)
I. Principle
This method to determine total dietary content in processed foods is a combination of the AOAC-Prosky method for total dietary fiber (AOAC 985.29) and a high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) method for determining additional fiber from indigestible maltodextrin.
A sample is first analyzed for its total quantity of insoluble dietary fiber (IDF) and high molecular weight soluble dietary fiber (HMSDF) according to the AOAC method 985.29. A HPLC determination is conducted on the filtrate to obtain the quantity of low molecular weight soluble dietary fiber (LMSDF). The two values are combined to obtain the total dietary fiber value.
II. Scope
The combined AOAC Proskyxe2x80x94HPLC method determines total dietary fiber value of processed foods containing low molecular weight soluble dietary fiber. This method defines dietary fiber (DF) as indigestible saccharides with a degree of polymerization of 3, and higher than 3, after enzymatic hydrolysis.
III. Additional Apparatus Beyond AOAC Method 985.29
A). Balance capable of weighing to 0.1 mg.
B). Rotary evaporator.
C). Glass or plastic columns to hold ion exchange resins (75 cm*15 mm ID).
D). High-performance liquid chromatograph (HPLC) equipped with oven to maintain column temperature at 80xc2x0 C. and a 20 uL injection loop.
E). Guard column (or pre-column), TSK guard column PWXL (size: 6.0 mm IDxc3x974 cm), TOSOH CORPORATION, distributed by TOSOHAAS, Montgomeryville, Pa.
F). HPLC column, TSK-GEL G2500PWXL (size: 7.8 mm IDxc3x9730 cm), TOSOH CORPORATION, distributed by TOSHOHAAS, Montgomeryville, Pa.
G). Refractive Index (RI) detector maintained at 80xc2x0 C.
H). Integrator or computer for peak area measurement.
I). Water aspirator or vacuum pump. Always use with a trap between vacuum source and sample.
J). Round bottom flasks, 1,000 mL. (for volume reduction of initial filtrate volume).
K). Round bottom flask, 250 mL. (for volume reduction of ion-exchange column eluent).
L). Filters for disposable syringe, 0.2 micron membrane, 13 mm.
M). Filters for distilled-deionized (D D) water, 0.2 micron, 47 mm.
N). Filter apparatus to hold 47 mm, 0.2 micron filter. (to filter larger volumes of D-D water).
O). Filter or vacuum flasks, 500 mL, 1,000 mL.
P). Glass rods with fire-polished ends, approximately 20 cm long.
Q). Ten (10) mL plastic disposable syringes.
R). Pasteur pipettes.
S). Volumetric pipette, 10 mL.
T). Volumetric flasks, 1,000 mL, 250 mL, 50 mL and 10 mL.
U). Graduated cylinders, 50 mL and 25 mL.
V). Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) tubing, 2.79 mm I.D. (for ion-exchange columns).
W). Funnel, general purpose.
X). Teflon scraping rod. (can use in place of glass stirring rod to scrape precipitate in tall beaker).
Y). Peristaltic pump.
IV. Additional Reagents Beyond AOAC Method 985.29
A). Distilled-Deionized (D-D) water.
B). Mixed-bed ion exchange resin for each sample. Twenty (20) g of charged Amberlite IRA-67 (Sigma #A9960) and 20 g of charged Amberlite 200 (Sigma #200) are mixed and used per sample or per column. (Must be charged and adequately rinsed with D-D water.)
It is advantageous to activate large amounts of both Amberlite IRA-67 and Amerlite 200 resins. Use large columns. The resins are mixed in a ratio of 1:1, 20 g each, for each column or sample just before use.
1). Amberlite IRA-67. Fill large column with resin and determine approximate resin volume based on column dimensions. Wash resin with two (2) volumes of D-D at the rate of 3 mL per min. Pass two (2) volumes of 3% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) through the resin at the rate of 3 mL per min. Remove NaOH with three (3) volumes of D-D water passed through the resin at the rate of 3 mL per min. The resin is further washed with D-D water at the rate of six (6I) mL per min. Monitor pH of water eluent. The column is adequately washed of NaOH when a 7-8.8 pH value is obtained. (It takes approximately 6-8 hours to charge and rinse this resin)
2). Amberlite 200. Fill large column with resin and determine approximate resin volume based on column dimensions. Wash resin with two (2) volumes of D-D at the rate of 3 mL per min. Pass two (2) volumes of 3% hydrochloric acid (HCl) through the resin at the rate of 3 mL per min. Remove HCl with three (3) volumes of D-D water passed through the resin at the rate of 3 mL per in. The resin is further washed with D-D water at the rate of six (6) mL per min. The column is adequately washed of HCl when a 4-7 pH value is obtained. (It takes 2-3 hrs to charge and rinse this resin.)
C). Sodium hydroxide (0.275 N).
D). Hydrochloric acid (0.325 N).
E). Glycerol (xe2x89xa799.5% purity). Glycerol stock solution: weigh 10 g glycerol into a small beaker. Quantitatively transfer to 1000 mL volumetric flask with repeated washes with D-D water. Make to volume with D-D water. It is important to measure or record the exact weight of the glycerol and again, taking care to weigh as close to 10 g as possible. Take purity and weight of glycerol into consideration when calculating final glycerol-standard concentration. (A glycerol standard solution having a concentration of 10 mg per mL is preferred.)
F). Dextrose, HPLC grade, high purityxe2x89xa799.5%.
V. Procedural Steps In Determining Total Dietary Fiber In Foods
A. Sample enzymatic hydrolysis and filtration:
Follow AOAC method 985.29.
Each sample is prepared in duplicate. Two blank digestion determinations are also accomplished. These duplicate samples allow for corrections in subsequent residue weights for ash and protein.
This residue weight, less protein, ash, and blank residue represents the weight of the dietary fiber by AOAC-Prosky method. The blank residue value used in the previous calculation must be corrected for its protein and ash content.
B. Filtrate recovery and high performance liquid chromatograph analysis:
The filtrate from V(A) is quantitatively transferred to a 1,000 mL round bottom flask. The liquid contents of the round bottomed flask are evaporated with a rotary evaporator to obtain a near dryness residue. Redissolve the residue in the round bottomed flask with a minimum amount of distilled-deionized (D-D) water and transfer to a 50 mL volumetric flask. Add 10 mL of glycerol standard solution, 10 mg per mL, and make to volume with D-D water (see preparation of glycerol stock solution).
The contents of the 50 mL volumetric flask are quantitatively transferred to a column (75 cmxc3x9715 mm ID) containing 20 grams each, thoroughly mixed, of the charged ion-exchange resins, Amberlite IRA-67 (Sigma #A9960) and Amberlite 200 (Sigma #200)2. The sample is washed through the column with 250 mL D-D water at the rate of 0.8 mL per min.
The 250 mL eluent collected from the ion-exchange column is quantitatively transferred into a 500 mL round bottom flask. The contents are evaporated to near dryness and quantitatively transferred to a 10 mL volumetric flask. Transfer the sample to a 10 mL disposable syringe and filter through a 0.2 micron filter.
Inject 20 uL of the sample on the high performance liquid chromatograph. Perform the HPLC analysis on the filtrate using the following operating conditions.
Analytical Column: HPLC column, TSK-GEL G2500PWXL (size: 7.8 mm IDxc3x9730 cm), TOSOH CORPORATION equipped with guard column (or pre-column), TSK guard column PWXL (size: 6.0 mm IDxc3x974 cm), TOSOH CORPORATION.
Column temperature: 80xc2x0 C.
Mobile phase: Water (distilled-deionized and degassed)
Flow rate: 0.5 mL/min.
C. Determining the response factor for dextrose; dextrose is equivalent to soluble indigestible saccharides (i.e. Fibersol) in HPLC response.
1). The objective of this portion of the experiment is to obtain the accurate measurement of soluble indigestible saccharides in the digestion filtrate by HPLC. Each chromatograph must be evaluated or standardized for the RI response of soluble indigestible saccharides. This is accomplished using dextrose and glycerol.
2). The peak areas, representing concentration, obtained by HPLC analysis of equal amounts of soluble indigestible saccharides xe2x80x9ci.e. Fibersolxe2x80x9d and dextrose are equivalent. Glycerol is used as the internal standard but its peak area compared to the peak area of an equal amount of dextrose or Fibersol is not equivalent. A dextrose-glycerol standard curve is prepared to obtain a xe2x80x9cresponse factorxe2x80x9d to calculate the accurate amount of Fibersol or soluble indigestible saccharides in a chromatogram or sample.
3). Three solutions (i.e., volumetric flasks) containing the same amount of glycerol and three levels of dextrose are prepared. It is important to know and use the reported content (i.e., xe2x89xa799.5% purity) of both glycerol and dextrose standards. Ten (10) g high purity glycerol is accurately weighed into a small beaker. (We use molecular biology grade glycerol with xe2x89xa799.5% purity.) The glycerol is quantitatively transferred to a 100 mL volumetric flask with D-D water and made to volume with D-D water. (Do not confuse this glycerol standard with that prepared and added to the sample before ion-exchange chromatography.) One-half (0.5), one (1) and (2) g of dextrose is accurately weighed into three separate 100 mL volumetric flasks. To each flask is added 10 mL of the glycerol standard solution (100 mg per mL) previously prepared. Each flask is made to volume with D-D water. (These three flasks represent the standard solutions to calculate the xe2x80x9cresponse factorxe2x80x9d for dextrose that is used to determine the amount of soluble indigestible saccharides found in the HPLC chromatograms.)
4). Inject twenty (20) uL of each standard glycerol-dextrose solution. Obtain the values for the peak areas of dextrose and glycerol from the three chromatograms. The reciprocal of the slope obtained comparing the ratio of peak area of dextrose/peak area of glycerol (y-axis) to the ratio of the weight of dextrose/weight of glycerol (x-axis) is the xe2x80x9cresponse factorxe2x80x9d. Among laboratories, this xe2x80x9cresponse factorxe2x80x9d has been determined to be 0.83.       Response    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    factor    =      1          PA      ⁢              -            ⁢              dex        /        PA            ⁢              -            ⁢      gly      xc3x97      Wt      ⁢              -            ⁢              gly        /        Wt            ⁢              -            ⁢      dex      
PA-dex=peak area dextrose
PA-gly=peak area glycerol
Wt-dex=weight of dextrose in standard
Wt-gly=weight of glycerol in standard
VI. Calculations
A). All values used in calculations are in mg, except for percent (%) values.
Each sample is assayed in duplicate resulting in two sample weights values, sample weight and sample weightxe2x80x2 (prime) and two blanks, blank and blankxe2x80x2 (prime).
B). Calculate Total Fiber from AOAC (TF-AOAC) as per AOAC method 985.29. This value is the average of the two determinations.
C). Calculate percent (%) LMSDF as follows:
Low molecular weight soluble dietary fiber (LMSDF) is soluble indigestible saccharides with a degree of polymerization of xe2x89xa73, after enzymatic hydrolysis.       Low    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    molecular    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    weight    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    soluble    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    dietary    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    fiber    ⁢      xe2x80x83    =                              Peak          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          area          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          of          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          LMSDF                          Peak          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          area          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          of          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          glycerol                    xc3x97      mg      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      glycerol      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      standard      xc3x97      response      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      factor        =          mg      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      low      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      molecular      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      weight      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      soluble      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      dietary      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      fiber      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              (        LMSDF        )                  Percent    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢          (      %      )        =      LMSDF    =                  LMSDF                  Sample          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Weight                    xc3x97      100      
Repeat calculations for the duplicate samplexe2x80x2 (prime), % LMSDFxe2x80x2 using LMSDFxe2x80x2 and Sample Weightxe2x80x2
D). % Average Low Molecular Weight Soluble Dietary Fiber       %    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    ALMSDF    =                    %        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        LMSDF            +              %        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  LMSDF          xe2x80x2                      2  
E). Percent (%) total dietary fiber
% TDF=% TF-AOAC+% ALMSDF
8. Soluble Dietary Fiber: The content of soluble dietary fiber in a food is calculated as follows:
(% soluble dietary fiber)=(% Dietary Fiber)xe2x88x92(% insoluble dietary fiber)
Percent Dietary Fiber is measured as described in method #7 above. The % insoluble dietary fiber content of a food is measured by the enzymatic-gravimetric method known as AOAC Official Method 991.42, xe2x80x9cInsoluble Dietary Fiber in Food and Food Productsxe2x80x9d (32.1.16, Chp. 32, pg. 5-6).
The soluble dietary fiber content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
(g soluble dietary fiber)=(mass of food)xc3x97(% soluble dietary fiber/100)
9. Beta-Glucan Soluble Fiber: The content of beta-glucan soluble fiber in a food is measured by an enzymatic-spectrophotometric method according to AOAC Official Method 992.28, xe2x80x9c(1xe2x86x923) (1xe2x86x924)xe2x80x94Beta-D-Glucans in Oat and Barley Fractions and Ready-to-Eat Cerealsxe2x80x9d (32.2.06, Chp. 32, pg. 28-29C).
The beta-glucan soluble fiber content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
xe2x80x83(g beta-glucan soluble fiber)=(mass of food)xc3x97(% beta-glucan soluble fiber/100)
10. Extractable Lipid and Calculation of Non-Digestible Lipid: The total extractable lipid content of a food is measured by an extraction method known as AOAC Official Method 983.23, xe2x80x9cFat in Foods; Chloroform-Methanol Extraction Methodxe2x80x9d (45.4.02, Chp. 45, pg. 64-65). Percent total non-digestible lipid is calculated as follows:
(% non-digestible lipid)=(% extractable lipid)xe2x88x92(% digestible fat)
The percent digestible fat value in the above equation is derived from method #3 of Applicants"" Analytical Protocols.
The non-digestible lipid content per a given mass of food is calculated as follows:
(g non-digestible lipid)=(mass of food)xc3x97(% non-digestible lipid/100)
11. Water Activity: The water activity (Aw) of a food is measured using the following protocol and instruments:
Principle: The Rotronic Hygroskop relative humidity meter uses probes, each containing a humidity sensor and a temperature sensor, to measure the equilibrium relative humidity above a sample. A sample is introduced to the probe in an air tight chamber. After equilibrium has been reached, the relative humidity reading obtained from the instrument can be used to determine water activity (Aw).
Apparatus
a.) Rotronic Hygroskop model DT Relative Humidity Meter
b.) Model DMS 100H Humidity Cells
c.) Rotronic Sample Dishes Part # PS-14
Reagents and Solutions
a.) 35% RH standard solution (EA-35) supplied by Rotronic Instrument Corp.
b.) 50% RH standard solution (EA-50) supplied by Rotronic Instrument Corp.
c.) 65% RH standard solution (EA-65) supplied by Rotronic Instrument Corp.
d.) 80% RH standard solution (EA-80) supplied by Rotronic Instrument Corp.
Procedure
a.) Instrument Operation and Calibration
(i) Prepare a standard curve of meter reading vs. % relative humidity (% RH) at 25xc2x0 C. using the four RH standards listed in this method. The accuracy of the calibration curves should be checked periodically using the relative humidity standard solutions.
(ii) Carefully open a vial of RH standard solution and pour the contents into a plastic sample dish. Place the sample dish containing the standard solution into cell #1 of the instrument and seal tightly. Allow at least one hour for the meter reading to stabilize. Record the meter and temperature readings.
(iii) Repeat step 2 for the other humidity standards.
(iv) Prepare a standard curve by plotting the meter readings against the known RH of the standards.
(v) Prepare a standard curve for cell #2 in the same fashion.
b.) Sample Analysis
(i) Select a humidity cell to use for the analysis. Wipe clean the inner surfaces of the cell with a paper towel. This will remove anything left over from a previous sample.
(ii) Obtain a sample of food product. Samples must be at room temperature before the analysis can be run.
(iii) Place the sample into a plastic sample dish. The sample may need to be crushed or ground (eg. crackers) to fit into the dish. The dish should be filled as much as possible with the sample.
(iv) Place the sample dish into a cell and place the cell into the instrument. Keeping the cell level, seal the cell tightly to the instrument.
(v) Allow at least xc2xd hour for meter reading to stabilize. Trend lights on both the RH meter and temperature meter should not be lit when recording a reading. If either is lit at the end of xc2xd hour, wait until they go out before recording the meter readings.
(vi) Record the RH and temperature meter readings.
(vii) Convert the RH meter reading to the equilibrium % RH using the previously prepared standard curve for the cell used. Convert the equilibrium relative humidity to Aw.
c.) Water activity (Aw) Calculations: Aw=% RH/100
All AOAC (Association of Official Analytical Chemists) published methods can be found in the following reference which is incorporated by reference in its entirety:
AOAC International, Official Methods of Analysis, P. Cunniff (ed.), 16th edition, 5th Revision, 1999, Gaithersburg, Md.
Cracker Making
The following unit operations are unique to the production of crackers of this invention.
1) Dockingxe2x80x94holes are traditionally made in a cracker dough form before baking. While not to be bound by theory, it is believed docking bonds the dough layers together at discreet points to prevent excessive inflation (pillowing) of the cracker. Another function of docking is believed to be venting to allow the steam and gasses generated during baking to escape the structure which aids in lowering the post-baked moisture, and reduces excessive inflation. The appearance of these docking holes has been found to distract from the healthful image of the product. This may be because consumers identify the product with traditional crackers, which are not seen as healthy foods. It has been learned that pressing bits, such as nut pieces (8-12 mesh) into the dough form prior to baking accomplishes the same effect on the structure as docking holes. The appearance of the final product is much more healthful to the consumer, possibly because of the nuts on the surface, and possibly because the product no longer looks like a traditional cracker.
2) Water sprayxe2x80x94is used on the dough forms immediately before they enter the oven to control color. It has been found that surface water spray of 0.02-0.22 g/sq.in. (0.003-0.034 g/sq. cm) immediately prior to baking (oven entry) can result in a very noticeable lightening of the baked cracker color. This is important because the lighter cracker color is consistent with the consumer""s view of more healthy products. Surprisingly, this extra water spray was found to have very little impact on the final baked moisture of the cracker. This is important because low moistures ( greater than about 5-6%) are necessary to achieve the desired crispness in eating quality.
3) Water sprayxe2x80x94when oven and oven band temperatures cannot be adjusted, water spray is used on the oven band immediately before the dough forms are transferred onto it from the feeder conveyor belt. This creates a damp band surface which facilitates the adherence of the dough form to the oven band. Without this help, rectangular dough forms are susceptible to shape deformation in the form of arching. This arching occurs such that the center of the shape is lifted off of the oven band surface. This deformation from a straight line from end to end can be as much or more than xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 (0.32 cm), which makes sandwiching two crackers very difficult.
4) Oil sprayxe2x80x94upon exit from the oven is normally done in a traditional cracker making operation in order to reduce the dryness impression during eating. The crackers of this invention are sprayed with Olean. A forced air spray nozzle, made by Spraying Systems Co. of Palatine, Ill. is found to be useful in ensuring that uniformly controlled quantities of Olean are sprayed onto the cracker surface.
Filling Making
Applicants"" filling making processes include hot and cold processes. There are three major differences in Applicants"" hot and cold processes:
1.) In the cold process any vitamins are crystallized in about a 1:1 weight ratio with shortening before being added to any other filling ingredients, and said other filling ingredients should be below the crystallization temperature of said vitamin/shortening mix before being combined with said vitamin/shortening mix.
2.) Also, in the cold process, any additional shortening is crystallized before being added to any other filling ingredients, and said other filling ingredients should be below the crystallization temperature of said additional shortening before being combined with said additional shortening.
3.) All mixing is done at the lower of the shortening""s crystallization temperature or 90xc2x0 F. (32.2xc2x0 C.).
In addition to the processing differences list above, when Applicants"" cold filling making process is used to make a filling, stabilizers may not be required and it may be possible to use lower levels of flavorings. In addition to the teachings listed above, Applicants"" have provided numerous detailed examples teaching methods of making fillings.
Embodiments of Applicants"" invention may be used as weight control products, as they are nutritionally balanced and low in fat. In addition, embodiments of Applicants"" invention may be consumed as a protein or fiber supplements. Also, since embodiments of Applicants"" invention contain heart healthy components that, in addition to other benefits, can impart a hypocholesterolemic capability to foods, said embodiments may be consumed by a subject to lower the subject""s serum total and LDL-cholesterol. The following is a specific example of a method of using said embodiments to lower a subject""s serum total and LDL-cholesterol. This example is illustrative of the invention and is not to be construed to limit the invention in any way.
The filled cracker of Example 9 is used as a functional food composition to lower serum total and LDL-cholesterol. This product contains about 9.6 g of olestra (Olean brand) and about 6.25 g of soy protein per 40 g serving size. A group of at least 25 hypercholesterolemic subjects consume 3 servings/day of the filled crackers. The servings are spaced throughout the day; e.g., consumed with the breakfast, lunch, and dinner meals. Consumption continues for a period of 28 consecutive days. On day 1, a fasting blood sample is collected from each subject for measurement of the baseline blood lipid profile (total, LDL-, and HDL-cholesterol, and total lipids). On day 28, a second fasting blood sample is drawn from each subject and the blood lipid profile measured. For each subject, the blood lipid profile on day 28 is compared to the baseline profile measured on day 1. Following treatment, the total and/or LDL-cholesterol is reduced from the baseline level by an average of at least 10%.
The following processing teachings apply to the specific embodiments of Applicants"" invention that are described later in this application. These processing teachings and examples are illustrative of the invention and are not to be construed to limit the invention in any way.
Peanut Butter Filling Making Procedure PNB#1 (For Examples 1, 11 and 3)
Step #1xe2x80x94Preparation of De-fatted Peanut Flour
Peanuts are roasted to a 36-37 Lxe2x80x2 roast color and then ground in a Bauer conventional grinder to produce a nut paste of pumpable consistency. The method for determining Lxe2x80x2 roast color values is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511058 and in WO051449A1 both of which are incorporated by reference. The nut paste is defatted by using a mechanical press. The fat content of the defatted solids is 20%. The nut solids are then milled to a mono modal particle size distribution using a Lehmann mill (Model 4039).
Step #2xe2x80x94Pre-blending Ingredients
1. The roll mill solids, peanut oil and 8.2% of the total Olean(copyright) are weighed together. Then the vitamins are added.
2. Next, the ingredients from 1 above are blended, using a Hobart mixer (Model C-100) at speed setting #1 for 5 minutes, until all the ingredients are well blended.
Step #3xe2x80x94Heating and Finishing
1. A jacketed Hobart (Model C-100-T) is preheated, 1 hour prior to using, to a temperature of about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.).
2. The sucrose, salt, fiber, remaining Olean(copyright), and vitamins are blended for 40 minutes in the heated Hobart at speed setting #1.
3. Then the rolled mill solids/peanut oil/Olean(copyright) mixture is added and blended in Hobart for 40 minutes.
4. Next, the mixture is cooled through the temperature range of 130xc2x0 F.-140xc2x0 F. (54.4xc2x0 C.-60.0xc2x0 C.) in about 10 minutes to ensure the proper crystallizing structure. This can usually be accomplished by ambient cooling for lab batch sizes.
5. The resulting filling is stored at room temperature until used.
Peanut Butter Filling Making Procedure PNB#2 (For Examples 3 and 13)
Step #1xe2x80x94Preparation of De-fatted Peanut Flour
Peanuts are roasted to a 36-37 Lxe2x80x2 roast color and then ground in a Bauer conventional grinder to produce a nut paste of pumpable consistency. The method for determining Lxe2x80x2 roast color values is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511058 and in WO051449A1 both of which are incorporated by reference. The nut paste is defatted by using a mechanical press. The fat content of the defatted solids is 20%. The nut solids are then milled to a mono modal particle size distribution using a Lehmann mill (Model 4039).
Step #2xe2x80x94Heating and Finishing
1. A jacketed Hobart (Model C-100-T) is preheated, 1 hour prior to using, to a temperature of about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.).
2. All the ingredients, wet and dry, including the vitamins are weighed, combined and then mixed in the heated Hobart at speed setting #1 for 1 hour.
3. Next, the mixture is cooled through the temperature range of 130xc2x0 F.-140xc2x0 F. (54.4xc2x0 F.-60.0xc2x0 C.) in about 10 minutes to ensure the proper crystallizing structure. This can usually be accomplished by ambient cooling for lab batch sizes.
4. The resulting filling is stored at room temperature until used.
Peanut Butter Filling Making Procedure PNB#3 (For Example 10)
Step #1-Preparation of De-fatted Peanut Flour
Peanuts are roasted to a 36-37 Lxe2x80x2 roast color and then ground in a Bauer conventional grinder to produce a nut paste of pumpable consistency. The method for determining Lxe2x80x2 roast color values is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511058 and in WO051449A1 both of which are incorporated by reference. The nut paste is defatted by using a mechanical press. The fat content of the defatted solids is 20%. The nut solids are then milled to a mono modal particle size distribution using a Lehmann mill (Model 4039).
Step #2xe2x80x94Pre-blending Ingredients
1. The roll mill solids, peanut oil and 11.5% of the total Olean(copyright) are weighed together. Then the vitamins are added.
2. Next, the ingredients from 1 above are blended, using a Hobart mixer (Model C-100) at speed setting #1 for 5 minutes, until all the ingredients are well blended.
Step #3xe2x80x94Heating and Finishing
1. A jacketed Hobart (Model C-100-T) is preheated, 1 hour prior to using, to a temperature of about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.).
2. The sucrose, salt, fiber, remaining Olean(copyright), and vitamins are blended for 40 minutes in the heated Hobart at speed setting #1.
3. Next, the constant behenic stabilizer (cbc) is placed in a separate container and then heated via a microwave to a temperature of 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.) at which point cbc is a clear liquid.
4. Then the rolled mill solids/peanut oil/Olean(copyright) mixture from Step #2 is added to the mixture from Step #3(2) above and then the melted cbc is added. The resulting mixture is blended in the heated Hobart for 1 hour at speed setting #1.
5. Next, the mixture is cooled through the temperature range of 130xc2x0 F.-140xc2x0 F. (54.4xc2x0 C.-60.0xc2x0 C.) in about 10 minutes to ensure the proper crystallizing structure. This can usually be accomplished by ambient cooling for lab batch sizes.
6. The resulting filling is stored at room temperature until used.
Peanut Butter Filling Making Procedure PNB #4 (For Example 15)
Step #1 Preparation of De-fatted Peanut Flour
Peanuts are roasted to a 36-37 Lxe2x80x2 roast color and then ground in a Bauer conventional grinder to produce a nut paste of pumpable consistency. The method for determining Lxe2x80x2 roast color values is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511058 and in WO051449A1 both of which are incorporated by reference. The nut paste is defatted by using a mechanical press. The fat content of the defatted solids is 16.5%.
Step #2 Roll Milling of Peanut Solids
The nut solids are then combined with the fiber, soy protein isolate and 7.89% Olean(copyright). The total oil content of the mix is 20%. The mix is passed through a 4 roll refining mill to reduce the particle size and to coat the solids with a film of oil and Olean(copyright). The particle size of the mix has a D50 and a D90 of 7.6 and 22 microns, respectively.
Step #3 Refatting of Peanut Mix Composition
The vitamin mix is combined with 14.4% of the Olean(copyright) and mixed for 3 minutes. The roll mix is then added. The mixing is done in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is preheated to 200xc2x0 F. (93.3xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.). The mixture is mixed for 10 minutes to convert the mix to a fluid paste.
Step #4 Sugar Slurry Mix
A sugar containing oil/Olean(copyright) suspension is prepared by mixing 12xc3x97 sugar, salt, lecithin, and 26.73% Olean(copyright) in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is preheated to 200xc2x0 F. (93.3xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.). To achieve the desired viscosity, the materials are mixed for about 10 minutes.
Step #5 Blend Composition
Constant behenic stabilizer (cbc) is melted in a microwave able resistant container until its temperature reaches 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.) and it becomes liquid. The peanut and sugar containing oil suspensions are then combined and mixed with the melted cbc in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is preheated to 200xc2x0 F. (93.3xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.). To achieve the desired viscosity, the materials are mixed for about 5 minutes.
Cold Peanut Butter Filling Making Procedure For PNB #4 (For Example 15) That Does Not Require Constant Behenic Stabilizer (cbc)
Step #1 Preparation of De-fatted Peanut Flour
Peanuts are roasted to a 36-37 Lxe2x80x2 roast color and then ground in a Bauer conventional grinder to produce a nut paste of pumpable consistency. The method for determining Lxe2x80x2 roast color values is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511058 and in WO051449A1 both of which are incorporated by reference. The nut paste is defatted by using a mechanical press. The fat content of the defatted solids is 16.5%.
Step #2 Roll Milling of Peanut Solids
The nut solids are then combined with the fiber, soy protein isolate and 7.89% Olean(copyright). The total oil content of the mix is 20%. The mix is passed through a 4 roll refining mill to reduce the particle size and to coat the solids with a film of oil and Olean(copyright). The particle size of the mix has a D50 and a D90 of 7.6 and 22 microns, respectively.
Step #3 Vitamin Slurry
A vitamin containing oil/Olean(copyright) suspension is prepared by mixing the vitamin mix and Olean in a 1:1 ratio in a jacketed Hobart (Model C-100-T). The mixer is preheated to about 150xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.) and a speed setting 2. To achieve good dispersion of the vitamins, the material are mixed for about 10 minutes. The mix is transferred to a second jacketed Hobart (Model C-100-T). The mixer is set to about 60xc2x0 F. (15.5xc2x0 C.) and a speed setting 2. The materials are mixed until the material temperature is below 80xc2x0 F. (26.6xc2x0 C.).
Step #4 Refatting of Peanut Mix Composition
The roll mill mix is combined with the vitamin slurry and 14.4% Olean(copyright). The mixing is done in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is controlled at 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.). The roll mill mix is slowly added to the Olean (5 minutes). The roll mill/Olean mixture is further mixed for 10 minutes to convert the mix to a fluid paste.
Step #5 Sugar Slurry Mix
A sugar containing oil/Olean(copyright) suspension is prepared by mixing 12xc3x97 sugar, salt, lecithin, and 26.73% Olean(copyright) in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is controlled at 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.). To achieve the desired viscosity, the materials are mixed for about 10 minutes.
Step #6 Blend Composition
The peanut and sugar containing oil suspensions are combined and mixed in a jacketed double arm mixer manufactured by Werner Lehara. The mixer is controlled at 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.) prior to mixing. The mixing speed is set to medium and the mix temperature is about 70xc2x0 F. (21.1xc2x0 C.). To achieve the desired viscosity, the materials are mixed for about 5 minutes.
Cheese Filling Making Procedure For Examples 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 16
1. The fiber is weighed in a separate bowl.
2. Any cheese powder, soy protein, whey protein, corn syrup solids, sucrose, and cheese flavor are weighed together.
3. Next, the Olean(copyright) and Kaomel Flakes are weighed and then mixed together in a container.
4. The Olean(copyright) and Kaomel Flake mixture is melted by heating until the temperature reaches 150xc2x0 F.-160xc2x0 F. (65.6xc2x0 C.-71.1xc2x0 C.). For lab scale, this is best accomplished by heating in a microwave oven at one-minute intervals, with stirring in between intervals, with power setting on high. After the desired temperature is reached, the vitamins are added.
5. The melted fat blend is mixed with the fiber using a Kitchen Aid (Model KSM90 Ultra Power) mixer for 1 minute at speed setting #2. The rest of the dry ingredients are added and blended for 5 minutes at speed setting #5.
6. Then the mixture is cooled through the temperature range of 130xc2x0 F.-140xc2x0 F. (54.4xc2x0 C.-60.0xc2x0 C.) in about 10 minutes to ensure the proper crystallizing structure. This can usually be accomplished by ambient cooling for lab batch sizes.
7. The resulting filling is stored until used.
Bar Making Procedure (Examples 13 and 14)
Dough Making and Sheeting
1. The shortening, salt, sugar, powdered milk, and powdered egg yolks are creamed together in a Hobart mixer for 2 minutes on speed #2 (medium).
2. Next, the ammonium bicarbonate in cool water, corn syrup, and invert syrup are added and the resulting mixture is creamed for an additional 3 minutes at speed #2 (medium).
3. Then, the remaining water followed by flour, sodium bicarbonate, and leavening salt(s) are added. The resulting mixture is mixed for 5 minutes in the Hobart mixer on speed #1 (low) to produce a dough.
4. The dough from #3 above is rolled out with a hand rolling pin to approximately a 0.2-inch (0.5 cm) thickness.
5. Next, the dough is run through a two-roll mill that is hand operated and which has 3-inch (7.6 cm) diameter rolls, to attain a final sheet thickness of 0.1 inches (0.25 centimeter).
Bar Filling Procedure
1. A pizza cutter is used to cut out two 3.0xc3x974.5 inch (7.6xc3x9711.4 cm) bar impressions from the dough sheet of Step #5 of the above Dough Making and Sheeting Procedure.
2. Next, filling is placed on one side (one-half length wise) of the bar dough prepared in Step #1 above. The filling is spread uniformly with a spatula or syringe, while avoiding the outer edges by xe2x85x9 to xc2xc of an inch (0.3 to 0.6 cm). In the case of dual fillings, the desired amount of each filling is placed side by side.
3. Then, the side of the bar that is not covered with filling is folded over the side having the filling, to form an unfinished bar.
4. The edges of the unfinished bar are then sealed, using a 1.5xc3x974.5 inch (3.8xc3x9711.4 cm) bar-former die cutter.
5. Next, several docking vents are cut on top of the bar using a small spatula having an approximately xc2xc inch (0.64 cm) wide blade.
6. The bar is then transferred to an oven band or baking sheet and baked at 425xc2x0 F. (218.3xc2x0 C.) for 6xc2xd minutes.
7. After the baked bars are removed from the oven they are cooled ambiently to room temperature.
Cracker Making Procedure For Example 15
Dough Making
1. Corn syrup, malt syrup, shortening, hot water at 160xc2x0 F. (71.1xc2x0 C.), and enzyme tablets dissolved in water are weighed into an APV 100# single blade horizontal mixer and then mixed for 30 seconds at 38 rpm.
2. Next, sugar, salt, vitamin blend, and L-cysteine are weighed into the mixer and then mixed for 2 minutes at 38 rpm.
3. Then, the remaining dry ingredients (flour, fibers, proteins, sodium bicarbonate, and non-ammonia leavening salts) are weighed into mixer and mixed for 3 minutes at 45 rpm.
4. Then, ammonium bicarbonate, dissolved in cool water, is added and mixed for one minute at 60 rpm.
5. The resulting dough is emptied into a stainless steel tram, covered with plastic sheet, and allowed to xe2x80x9crestxe2x80x9d at room temperature for 30 minutes.
Dough Forming
1. Dough is fed through a three-roll mill having two initial 16.5 inch (41.9 cm) corrugated rolls and one smooth 11.8-inch (30.0 cm) diameter roll and sheeted to 0.25 inches (0.64 cm). The take-off belt speed exiting the three-roll mill is 2.0 fpm (0.6 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the three-roll mill.
2. The sheet is sent through a calender roll #1 (an 11.8 inch or 30.0 cm diameter two-roll mill), and sheeted to approximately 0.10 inches (0.25 centimeters) in thickness. The take-off belt speed exiting the calender roll #1 is 4.4 fpm (1.34 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the calender roll #1.
3. As the sheet comes through calender roll #1, it is folded over eight times to a width of approximately 10 inches (25.4 cm) to form a bundle of laminated dough. The bundle is covered with plastic film to prevent dehydration and briefly set aside while additional bundles are collected.
4. The laminated sheet of Step 3 above is sent through the two-roll mill #1 again to form a 0.10-inch (0.25 cm) thick sheet.
5. Before the dough sheet reaches calender roll #2 (an 11.8 inch or 30.0 cm diameter two-roll mill), a 90/10 mixture of almond pieces (Paramount Farms, Lost Hills, Calif.) about 8 to 12 mesh in size, and bran (Red Wheat Bran, Canadian Harvest, St. Thomas, Ontario Canada), are added at a level of about 1.0-1.5% of the total filled cracker weight by uniformly sprinkling the pieces across the dough sheet immediately before calendering roll #2 such that they are pressed into the dough sheet.
6. The sheet continues on calender roll #2 to form a finished dough sheet approximately 0.08 inches (0.20 cm) thick. The take-off belt speed exiting the calender roll #2 is 7.9 fpm (2.41 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the calender roll #2.
7. The dough sheet is then passed under a cutter die roll to form crackers of desired size/shape. The belt speed is 7.7 fpm (2.35 mpm). The 3.875-inch (9.842 cm) diameter cutter roll (obtained from Weidenmiller Co. Itasca, Ill.) is designed to cut about a 1.1xc3x973.4 inch (2.8xc3x978.6 cm) rectangular bar shape. The cutter roll does not have docking pins inside the shape to be cut. The addition of the bits is thought to serve the function of the docking pins, as the dough layers are joined together and venting is created during baking.
8. After separating the web (the portion of the sheet left over after the shapes are cut out), the crackers are salted using a roller-salter or equivalent. The web may be recycled back to the dough waiting to be introduced into the three-roll mill.
9. The cracker dough forms are then sprayed with a water mist (flow rate=65-212 g/min.) before baking. This helps attain a lighter color after baking.
Cracker Making Procedure For Examples 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12
Dough Making
1. Corn syrup, malt syrup, shortening, hot water at 160xc2x0 F. (71.1xc2x0 C.), and enzyme tablets dissolved in water are weighed into an APV 100# single blade horizontal mixer and then mixed for 30 seconds at 38 rpm.
2. Next, sugar, salt, vitamin blend, and L-cysteine are weighed into the mixer and then mixed for 2 minutes at 38 rpm.
3. Then the remaining dry ingredients (flour, fibers, proteins, sodium bicarbonate, and non-ammonia leavening salts) are weighed into mixer and mixed for 3 minutes at 45 rpm.
4. Then ammonium bicarbonate, dissolved in cool water, is added and mixed for one minute at 60 rpm.
5. The resulting dough is emptied into a stainless steel tram, covered with plastic sheet, and allowed to xe2x80x9crestxe2x80x9d at room temperature for 30 minutes.
Dough Forming
1. Dough is fed through a three-roll mill having two initial 16.5 inch (41.9 cm) corrugated rolls and one smooth 11.8-inch (30.0 cm) diameter roll and sheeted to 0.25 inches (0.64 cm). The take-off belt speed exiting the three-roll mill is 2.0 fpm (0.6 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the three-roll mill.
2. The sheet is sent through a calender roll #1 (an 11.8 inch or 30.0 cm diameter two-roll mill), and sheeted to approximately 0.10 inches (0.25 centimeters) in thickness. The take-off belt speed exiting the calender roll #1 is 4.4 fpm (1.34 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the calender roll #1.
3. As the sheet comes through calender roll #1 , it is folded over eight times to a width of approximately 10 inches (25.4 cm) to form a bundle of laminated dough. The bundle is covered with plastic film to prevent dehydration and briefly set aside while additional bundles are collected.
4. The laminated sheet of Step 3 above is sent through the two-roll mill #1 again to form a 0.10-inch (0.25 cm) thick sheet.
5. Before the dough sheet reaches calender roll #2 (an 11.8 inch or 30.0 cm diameter two-roll mill), bits, such as, but not limited to, pieces of nuts, vegetables, grains, meats and candies, may optionally be added. These bits are uniformly sprinkled on the dough sheet immediately before calender roll #2 such that they are pressed into the dough sheet. For example, in Examples 4, 6, 8 and 10 almond pieces (Paramount Farms, Lost Hills, Calif.), about 8 to 12 mesh in size, are added at a level of about 1.0-1.5% the total filled cracker weight by uniformly sprinkling the bits across the dough sheet immediately before calendering roll #2 such that they are pressed into the dough sheet.
6. The sheet continues on calender roll #2 to form a finished dough sheet approximately 0.08 inches (0.20 cm) thick. The take-off belt speed exiting the calender roll #2 is 7.9 fpm (2.41 mpm), and is matched to the speed of the dough sheet as it exits the calender roll #2.
7. The dough sheet is then passed under an embossing roller and under a cutter die roll to form crackers of desired size/shape. The belt speed is 7.7 fpm (2.35 mpm). The embossing roller is a 3.75-inch (9.52 cm) diameter roll with a uniform pattern of 0.061-inch (0.153 cm) diameter pins spaced {fraction (5/16)} inches (0.794 centimeters) apart in both the axial and radial directions. The 3.875-inch (9.842 cm) diameter cutter roll (obtained from Weidenmiller Co. of Itasca, Ill.) can be designed to cut a variety of shapes. The shape used in these examples is a 1.4 inch (3.6) diameter round shape with docking holes. These docking pins serve the purpose of preventing the dough form from inflating during baking. The function of the docking pins is thought to join the dough layers together and create venting during baking.
8. After separating the web (the portion of the sheet left over after the shapes are cut out), the crackers are salted using a roller-salter or equivalent. The web may be recycled back to the dough waiting to be introduced into the three-roll mill.
9. The cracker dough forms are then sprayed with a water mist (flow rate=65-212 g/min.) before baking. This helps attain a lighter color after baking.
Cracker Baking
1. The cracker dough forms are transferred as a continuous feed from the dough-forming belt onto the oven band such that their relative spacing is undisturbed (a slight speed differential is permissible if it is desired to place the cracker dough forms closer, or further apart on the oven band prior to baking). The oven band is made of metal of the open weave versus solid surface type. Solid surface metal oven bands may also be used for certain applications.
2. The cracker dough forms are baked in an APV 45 foot long three-zone indirect-fired oven. Each zone has independent top and bottom heat applied. Dampers and temperatures in each zone are set at the following conditions:
Oven Band Speed (fpm)
Final moisture contents are about 0-4%.
Post Baking
1. As the hot baked crackers exit the oven, they are sprayed with hot oil or Olean(copyright) at approximately 160xc2x0 F. (71.1xc2x0 C.) to a level of about 10% their post baked weight. The crackers are passed under heat lamps for approximately 15 seconds to aid in absorption of oil.
2. The crackers are then passed through a cooling tunnel at room temperature. Olean(copyright) containing products must cool through the temperature range of 130xc2x0 F.-140xc2x0 F. (54.4xc2x0 C.-60.0xc2x0 C.) 10 minutes to ensure the proper crystalline structure.
Sandwiching Procedure For Crackers (Examples 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11)
1. The filling is spread on a cracker.
2. A second cracker is placed on top of the filling that is spread on the first cracker thereby forming a finished sandwich cracker.
Sandwiching Procedure For Cracker (Example 15)
The cracker is in the shape of an approximately 1.2xc3x973.4 inch (3.0xc3x978.6 cm) bar, and weighs about 4.5 g. The filling (about 6.0 g) is placed between two crackers to form a cracker bar. The filling and sandwiching method is as follows:
Filling Sheeting Process
1. Apply approximately 300 grams of filling at ambient temperature to an approximately 15xc3x9740-inch (38xc3x97102 cm) sheet of waxed paper.
2. Apply 2nd sheet of wax paper and press firmly to approximately 0.5-inch (1.27 cm) thickness.
3. Use gauge rolls to reduce sheet to approximately 0.20 inches (0.51 centimeters).
4. Adjust gauge rolls to approximately 0.12 inches (0.30 centimeters) and sheet a second time.
5. Adjust gauge rolls to desired thickness of 0.07 to 0.10 inches (0.18 to 0.25 centimeters) to deliver target piece weight of 6.0 g and sheet one at a time.
6. Place finished sheet in freezer at 0xc2x0 F. to 10xc2x0 F. (xe2x88x9217.8xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9212.2xc2x0 C.) until firm.
7. Remove sheet to flat surface, remove top sheet, and cut strips 1.01xc3x973.20 inches (2.57xc3x978.13 centimeters) using cutter rolls.
8. Return sheet to freezer.
Sandwiching
1. Place a 16xc3x9724 inch (41xc3x9761 centimeter) tray on top of another tray of same dimension filled with dry ice pellets.
2. Remove filling from freezer and place on top tray.
3. Remove top sheet of wax paper.
4. Separate filling pieces and place on cracker.
5. Apply top cracker and apply light pressure.
6. Place two sandwiches top to bottom on U-board.
7. Seal in cellophane wrapper.
Making Procedure (Example 19)
Peanut pieces are ground up and passed through #6 USA Std. Screen and held by a #14 screen, and are incorporated into the dough before baking.
Dough Making
1. Mix in Kitchen Aid mixer (Model K45SS) with paddle.
2. The water and PGE are weighed in a Hobart mixer bowl and mixed for 1 minute on speed #1.
3. Next, the molasses, and the PGE Hydrate and Panodan if used are added to the bowl and mixed for 1 minute on speed #1. The PGE Hydrate is prepared by mixing in a small bowl 1 part PGE with 9 parts water.
4. Sucrose is weighed into a tared bowl lined with a plastic bag. Add dry flavor, fiber, protein, soda, starch, salt, egg white solids, maltodextrin if used, and xanthan gum are added.
5. Ingredients are stirred with a fork and shaken in a bag to mix the ingredients.
6. The dry ingredients from # 5 are slowly added to the mix in the bowl from #3 above while the mixer is running on the lowest speed.
7. The mixture from #6 above is mixed for 30 seconds on low or speed 1, and then mixed 30 seconds on medium or speed 2.
8. The resulting dough from #7 above is allowed to rest for 15 minutes.
9. Then, the nuts are added to and mixed in the dough.
Baking
1. 2 gram pieces of dough are placed onto a lightly sprayed Teflon cookie sheet using Crisco(copyright) Cooking Spray. Care must be taken not to apply excessive cooking spray, so that the Product""s final fat content is minimally effected.
2. The dough is then tamped into approximately 1.5-inch (3.8 cm) diameter circles and baked at 300xc2x0 F. (148.9xc2x0 C.) for 9 minutes.
3. The product is then depaned from tray within 30 seconds of removal from oven and placed in sealed containers when cool.